


The Pros and Cons of Love

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: Gallagher Girls Series - Ally Carter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cammie is pining, Cammie is so in love with Zach, F/M, Jealous Zach, Maybe - Freeform, Protective Zach, Pushy Josh, Zach is kind of oblivious, Zach likes Cammie a bit too though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Cammie is in love. Head over heels, left breathless in the hall, slams into doorways, stares like a stalker, protagonist of a helpless love story in love. It's ridiculous. It really is. And pining it's even worse when it's Zachary Goode. The most popular kid in school. To say the least, Cammie has bad luck. Or maybe it's... Good(e) luck.





	1. The Pros and Cons of Pining Over Zachary Goode

_Pro: I have a crush on someone._

_Con: That person is popular._

_Pro: He is hot._

_Con: Everyone wants him because he is hot._

_Pro: He doesn't notice me._

_Con: He doesn't notice me_.

Cammie sighed, looking up from her paper. It was the fourth period on the dreadful first day of school, and to Cammie's horrible surprise her teacher has decided to give them a lecture on Ancient Civilizations and why Darius the First was a misunderstood Persian king. She could tell this would be a dreadful class, spent daydreaming and sketching in her sketchbook.

So far classes had been pretty good too. Cammie had spent most of the day playing pointless games to get to know her classmates and such, who she already knew. It was their Junior year of High school, and there were only two students. A girl named Ava and a rumored gay boy named Russell.

Nothing interesting had happened either. Cammie arrived at the Blackthorne Academy, shoving her stuff in her new locker, and then leaning against a wall to watch for new students. At exactly 8:32 in the morning, Zachary Goode and Grant Newman came into the school, talking to Jonas Anderson, a boy Cammie met in the computer lab Freshman year.

Jonas was a genius and Cammie and he was fairly acquainted. Enough so that she counted him as a friend. Zachary and Grant talked to Jonas as if they were best friends, which was new. Jonas sent Cammie a smile and a wave that was (luckily) unnoticed by his two new friends. Cammie returned the sentiment.

Ten minutes later Macey McHenry arrived leather-clad, a cigarette between her pierced lips, and a light amount of makeup on her flawless face. She scolded Cammie for not dressing up more, stopping only when Bex showed up, telling Macey to put out her cigarette. Then Liz showed up, her petite blonde form jumping with excitement at the excitement of being able to do homework again and having a good reason to study.

The school bell rang at 8:50 am exactly, and the small group of friends dispersed. Cammie looked down at her schedule, wondering what classes she would be in this year.

_English 3 AP_

_Individual Sports_

_Math 4 AP_

_World History AP_

_Art 3_

_Latin 2 AP_

_Chemistry AP_

_Journalism_

It seemed like Cammie had gotten all the classes she wanted this year, and they were all in the same area. So far things had been pretty good. Aside from this stupid lesson.

"Cameron Morgan, I-" Mr. Stark's voice interrupted Cammie's thoughts, and she realized that he had been addressing him with the question he had asked not long ago.

"Xerxes," Cammie interrupted. "Xerxes ruled Persia after Darius the First."

Mr. Stark narrowed his eyes at Cammie, probably disappointed because he couldn't yell at her for not listening now.

"Pay attention in my class, Mrs. Morgan."

"Did I not answer correctly?" Cammie asked with a huff and an innocent tilt of her head. Mr. Stark ignored her question, and Cammie shrugged off the snickers she was getting for already annoying the teacher. Instead, she returned to her sketches, focusing on one she was drawing on the mansion she stays at during the summer, what everyone there calls The Gallagher Academy.

20 minutes of sketching later and the school bell rang, signaling for everyone to leave for lunch. Cammie grabbed her things and waited for everyone else to leave the classroom before leaving as well. There was no point in leaving with the crowd when they were all just going to the same place.

Cammie looked down at her schedule, seeing that as she had realized before, she had first lunch. With first lunch, students are to report to the school cafeteria immediately, instead of going to her class.

She grabbed her lunch box from her locker, and headed to the cafeteria, immediately getting tackled with a hug.

"I wanted to say hi earlier but I am saying hi now!"

Cammie laughed, waiting for her friend to pull away. It was Jonas, of course, and he was smiling at her with a large smile.

What could she say? She had made some good friends.

"You want to sit with me for lunch?" He asked. "Bex, Macey, and Liz all have this lunch and they are already sitting down."

Cammie nodded.

"Of course. Who else would I sit with?" She asked heartedly. Jonas smiled, and grabbed Cammie's hand, leading her to the table where Macey and Bex were already arguing.

"Ava is absolutely gorgeous if she wears makeup or not," Bex argued angrily.

"I'm not saying she isn't gorgeous," Macey replied pointedly. "I'm just saying she needs some makeup to make her kind of pop out you know?"

"Cammie never wears makeup, and neither does Liz," Bex replied. Cammie sat down next to Jonas, and looked at her friends, watching them argue with slightly curious eyes.

"Yes, and they definitely could use it," Macey replied. Her eyes drifted to Cammie, and then they went to Liz. She reached into her purse slowly.

"No," Cammie stated. "Not happening."

Macey sighed.

"Just lipstick," she begged, her eyes growing wide.

Cammie shook her head, pulling a sandwich out of her lunch.

"It isn't happening."

Jonas chuckled from beside Cammie, and she glanced at him, eyebrow cocked.

"Does this happen often?" He asked. Cammie nodded with a bit of a grin.

"Every day."

She took a bit of her sandwich and chewed her food.

"But on to more important things. Zachary Goode and Grant Newman?"

Jonas's ears turned a light shade of red.

"Yeah, I met them over the summer," Jonas said softly. "They are nice."

Macey's jaw dropped.

"Wait... You're friends with Zachary Goode?" She asked, her voice an octave higher than usual.

Jonas was full on blushing now.

"I mean... I guess that's what it is," he muttered softly. "They're nice."

Cammie laughed and draped her arm over his shoulder.

"Well I am proud of you," she said happily. "Making new friends you little nerd."  
Jonas looked down, but he was smiling.

"Thanks, Cammie."

Cammie smiled at him and picked up her sandwich, eating some more of it, when suddenly Bex whistled.

"Speak of the devil..." She muttered.

"Jonas!" A voice exclaimed, and someone was hugging Jonas warmly. Jonas jumped a bit.

"Zach?" He murmured in surprise. Cammie's eyes widened in surprise and she dropped her sandwich.

Zachary Goode was in a closer proximity to her then she had ever thought he would be, and her heart was racing out of control. Cammie closed her hands into small fists and dropped her eyes, refusing to look at the new additions.

"And Grant!"

There was a loud laugh, and Cammie felt the two sit down. She opened her eyes and gave a small shake of her head.

This wasn't happening.

This couldn't be happening.

"Oh guys, uh meet Cammie's friends," Jonas said. He paused a second. "It's Macey, Liz, and Bex. Then there's Cammie herself."

He swept his hand at her, and she just stared down at her lunch.

"Cammie?" Jonas repeated. Cammie snapped out of her trance, and she looked up smiling.

"Right... That's me," she said, casting a smile at Jonas, and then Grant, and then oh so begrudgingly, to Zach.

His emerald eyes were even more beautiful in person. She hated that.

"Hi," Zach said, and he was breathless. "Cammie."

Cammie wanted to melt. She ripped her eyes away from Zach's and looked down at her food.

"Wow, this is going to be an interesting year, isn't it?" Macey observed. Cammie shook her head slowly.

"Only if you make it that way," she muttered softly.

Macey laughed a bit, and Bex joined her, nudging her.

"Oh yeah. This is going to be a very interesting year."

And as Cammie felt Zach's eyes on her, she really wished that she could do anything but agree.


	2. The Pros and Cons of Zachary Goode Knowing I Exist

_ Pro: I get to know him better _

_ Con: He is absolutely perfect _

_ Pro: I get to see him a lot more then I used to _

_ Con: I can barely breath when around him _

_ Pro: Zach seems to want to get to know me as much as I want to know him _

_ Con: I'm really not interesting enough for Zachary Goode _

"Hey Cammie!" Zach called as Cammie began to walk to her next class. Her eyes lowered to the ground and she shivered.

"Hey Zach!" Cammie said turning around and putting on a small smile. He smirked at her, and it was probably the hottest thing Cammie had ever seen in her entire life.

"So.. How long have you known Jonas?" He asked conversationally, as they began to walk down the hall. Cammie shrugged a bit, looking down at the books in her hands. She was trying to place her thoughts when she noticed that he was looking other places, and she began to wonder if he even cared to hear the answer.

"I was out on a robbery. I got in and out of the bank clean until Jonas caught me. But he promised not to tell anyone, so we became pretty tight," Cammie replied with a half shrug. Zach didn't reply for a second.

"You mean you let yourself get caught? Rookie move," Zach commented seriously. Cammie chuckled, looking over at him with a small smile.

"I met him Freshmen year, we had a class together," she replied, honestly this time, her cheeks tinged red. "I didn't think you were listening before."

"I would never not listen to you," Zach said seriously, before suddenly sprouting a grin again. Cammie looked down, shaking her head a little, feeling undeniably embarrassed.

"So uh-" She cleared her throat. "What's your next class?"

He shrugged, looking down at his schedule.

"Computer class," he replied. "You?"  
"Art," Cammie replied. Zach grinned.

"I would give anything to see you draw," he replied. "I bet you are amazing."

Cammie looked down at the text books in her hands.

"You have to stop that compliment thing," she muttered softly. Zach laughed.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl? Don't like it when your cheeks turn red?" He teased. Cammie looked up at him in surprised.

Gallagher Girl. He had just called her Gallagher Girl. Which was either coincidence or he knew about..

"Gallagher Girl?" She questioned slowly. Zach's cheeks got a little pink.

"Since you go to that mansion during the summer that everyone calls the Gallagher Academy."

Cammie's mouth was gaping a bit.

"How do you know..." Her question was lost in the air, and Zach shrugged.

"Kids talk about you you know," he said. "And I listened. I'm the most popular guy in school, I have to know about people."

Cammie felt herself breathe again and she couldn't even remember when she stopped breathing. That made sense. She nodded in understanding, and looked at the classrooms.

"I've got to go. This is my stop," Cammie said. Zach nodded.

"Yeah. See you later, Cammie," Zach said in farewell. He waved a small goodbye, and disappeared back into the hall.

Cammie smiled a bit to herself, and then sat down in the classroom, quickly joined by someone else. She looked in surprise at the new person, and then rolled her eyes when she saw it was Joshua Abrams.

Her exboyfriend.

"Hi Josh," she said plainly, putting her sketchbook on the table and opening it to a blank page. She picked up her pencil, and absent mindedly started sketching. 

Zach she was going to draw Zach.

"Were you talking to Zachary Goode?" Josh asked, hissing Zach's name like it was a secret. Cammie shrugged, and drew the circle that was going to be Zach's face, beginnging to sketch an outline of what she was going to draw.

"Yeah, so?"

"Are you guys.." He trailed off and gosh did he do this a lot.

Josh had been a nice enough boy, but he too easily jumped to conclusions. He was jumpy, and didn't trust Cammie, and saying he never got jealous was an understatement.

"No Josh. Just because a boy talks to me, doesn't mean we are dating," she assured. He swallowed, and nodded, watching Cammie as she continued her sketch. He didn't say anything the rest of the class, but his thoughts were loud, clouding Cammie's and she found it hard to concentrate, so she was glad when the bell rang and he had to leave.

"Bye Cammie," Josh called after her. She smiled softly at him.

"Good bye Josh." She took one step out of the classroom and smashed into a sturdy body. Her eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so-" Her words died in her mouth when she saw who was standing there. "Zach?"

"What's your next class?" Zach asked, grinning back at her. Cammie gaped for a moment, and then looked back down at her schedule. 

"It's uh. Latin 2 Advanced Placement."

Zach grinned, taking Cammie's hand, causing sparks to run up her arm and through her body.

"Perfect," he said. At first, Cammie just let herself be dragged through the halls. Then she was suddenly snapped back into her senses, and pulled her hands from his, walking next to him.

“You take AP Latin 2?” She asked, bewildered that after so many past Latin classes this was the first, and only one she would have with Zachary Goode. He nodded, looking a tad embarrassed.

“What? Do you not think I’m smart enough for one?” He asked, his tone joking but judging by his sudden flinting eyes he was really asking that.

“No, we’ve just never had Latin together before,” she replied quickly. “Latin isn’t like Spanish you know? You have the same people in your class for as long as you take it.”  
Zach smiled kookily. 

“Actually I wouldn’t know,” he admitted. “I took classes online up until now.”

Suddenly Cammie felt very apologetic, but before she could even get a word out they were sitting together in the Latin classroom. He was swamped with a handle of the students in the class almost immediately, and he began to speak to them earnestly.

Cammie watched them talk, but her eyes were really just on Zach.

She didn’t know how he seemed so relaxed when under the scrutinization of so many students. All they wanted to hear about was him and what he did over the summer and if he was dating anyone. All of these things were answered easily by Zach who would then cleverly turn the conversation to some other topic. Say the beach or the mountains.

When class began he so easily switched his focus to the teacher and learning that it surprised Cammie. She even noticed during class that he was really good at Latin, and had no trouble answering any of the teachers questions.

He really was amazing.

Cammie had always enjoyed teasing herself with the idea that she had a crush on a perfect guy but it was clear to her that though not perfect Zach had to be the closest there was to perfect.

At the end of class Zach waited for Cammie as she collected her things, him having already packed everything away like some organized pro. He noticed her sneaking glances at him as she packed and he raised an eyebrow towards her.

“What? Amazed by my perfection?”  
Cammie’s cheeks reddened enough to make her self-conscious of the color, and it took her mind a moment to form a response. Along with that came a delay on actually speaking.

“You’re just an interesting person Goode.”

The cocky look on his face softened into a more delicate, sincere smile.

“Well, you are interesting as well Morgan. Tell me, how come we’ve never really spoken before huh? I’ve always known who you are, but we’ve never spoken.”

Cammie shrugged and brushed a strand of hair from her face as she began to walk with him to their next class.

“I suppose our groups have never mingled before.”

Zach nodded thoughtfully.

“People don’t talk about you much either you know. You are kind of a chameleon… All I know about you is-“ He interrupted himself again and frowned deeply. “Your mom is the head of this school, and you dated Joshua Abrams freshmen year.”

Cammie wrinkled her nose.

“Let’s forget about that Josh thing thanks… Do people actually know that about me?” She asked, a little annoyed over the fact. She didn’t like people knowing her personal life but she recognized that it was something teenagers enjoyed learning about.

“Josh sort of showed you too off while you were dating,” Zach pointed out. Cammie thought back on her time with Josh. The hand holding, the excessive PDA, the introducing Cammie as his girlfriend…

“Fair point. We broke up for good reason,” she commented. They stopped off by their lockers, which happened to be close by one another’s.

“Why did you break up? You both seemed happy,” Zach stated. There was a mini bite in his tone of voice but Cammie paid no attention to it. By the minute she was getting more and more comfortable with him, and that was a double win in Cammie’s book.

“Differing personalities. I like to keep to myself and Josh likes to be in the spotlight. He went out of his way to get us more attention and in the end he simply pushed me out of my comfort zone too hard.”

Cammie quickly realized that this entire time she had been talking about herself. As she had been talking Zach she really didn’t like talking about herself. She closed her locker, things all stuffed away and turned to look at Zach who was leaning against his own locker watching her.

“But enough about me. That is all behind me. I’ve heard just about everything there is to know about you. You are incredibly popular you know.”

“Yeah but I’m like you,” Zach admitted. “I don’t like people to know the real personal stuff. Going to the beach and such is all superficial. It doesn’t really mean anything. My favorite color, my favorite food, what I really enjoy doing in my free time. Only my real friends know that.”

“Green, m&m’s even though they aren’t actually food, and videogames. Though you don’t mind going about and playing sports every now and then,” Cammie rattled off. Zach stared at her wordlessly. “I’ve been observing you for a while now. I don’t stalk you, I just notice I guess.”

“Your favorite color is green as well,” Zach responded. “Your favorite food is hot dogs and you enjoying watching baseball games.”

Cammie smiled at Zach and he smiled back.

“My dad used to take me to baseball games when I was a kid. That and the circus,” Cammie stated warmly. Zach grabbed Cammie’s hand.

“We should go their sometime! A circus or a baseball game. I love circuses and baseball games!”  
Cammie sucked in a sharp breath and stared at Zach’s hand. Zach flushed and pulled his hand away, rubbing the back of his neck.

“You know, if you want to.”

“Maybe,” Cammie replied. “I should get home. Lots of homework.”

Zach nodded.

“Yes of course! See you tomorrow Gallagher Girl.”

Cammie didn’t know what to think about Zach, and the one simple fact made it incredibly difficult for her to focus on her Latin homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize a million times for the delay! Believe it or not my computer broke and for a few weeks I was like "man oh well, so much for my summer writing schedule" and then I got a comment on... Well actually I think it is this story and I got this surge of "oh my god I have to write I can't let the people who actually read my crappy stories down" and so I went out as soon as I could, bought a two hundred dollar laptop and am now three weeks behind on my summer writing schedule (: I hope I can catch up, and I hope everyone enjoys this story!


	3. The Pros and Cons of Sorta Being Friends with Zachary Goode

_Pro: Zach is getting to know me better than just about anyone else I know._

_Con: Eventually Zach is going to actually know me._

_Pro: I'm able to confide in Zach stuff I've never told anyone._

_Con: It reminds me that I've never really been close to anyone._

_Pro: I never don't have anyone to hang out with anymore._

_Con: The girls at school are actually mad and jealous at me._

"Coffee is the gasoline of the human race," Macey announced. She strutted over to the nearest coffee shop and pushed into it. It was a Starbucks, which made Cammie frown in confusion.

"What are we doing in here? You hate Starbucks," Liz commented, beating Cammie to questioning Macey's intentions.

"Thanks to that blank Christmas cup fiasco, my parents  _hate_  Starbucks," Macey explained. "Which means I love it and leave my coffee cups laying around the house  _and_  spend at least thirty dollars here on daddy's debit card every day. So, coffees on me."

She smiled and brandished her father's debit card. Bex fist-pumped her and rushed up to the register, immediately ordering her drink. Cammie fell at the end of the group, watching as Macey browsed the cup selections.

"What do you think? Do you want this cup? It has a sunset on it. Very pretty," Macey commented, picking up one of the cups. Cammie giggled and helped her pick out one cup for each of the girls, and then it was her turn to order.

"A Java Chip Frappuccino please, for Cammie," Cammie ordered and then turned to the counter to wait to pick up her drink when she noticed Zach behind the counter. He beamed at her as he began mixing her drink.

"Java Chip Frappuccino huh?" He commented, holding her cup up. "For, Camster?"

Cammie chuckled.

"They really do always mess up my name here. Do you work here?"

Zach proudly gestured to his name tag.

"Personally, I wish we had a drink that captures the essence of my favorite treat, but I guess that the Java Chip is the closest to what I want."

"Now, we know the way to Zachary Goode's heart, M&M's… Be careful, I might spill your secret to your fangirls."  
Zach put a hand to his heart, pretending to have been suddenly shot.

"Wow, Cammie. I never thought you would betray my trust like this."

"Keep flirting and I'll put a bad review in," Bex teased, leaning over the counter to grin at Cammie and Zach. Cammie's cheeks reddened, Zach just pulled off that stupid smirk as he resumed making the drinks.

It had been a few weeks since Cammie had started to get to know Zach. They hadn't hung out alone yet except walking to school every once in a while. Cammie had always had the biggest crush on Zach, and genuinely she had never thought it would get any bigger but being friends with him just made it that much more intense.

He was  _so_ nice and  _very_  touchy.

He complimented her, he held her hand, and brushed her hair from her face, and grabbed her arm whenever he laughed.

She had never wanted to be closer to him before, and yet she had also never been closer to him.

Zach was a dream and Cammie hadn't slept in ages.

"I get off soon," Zach commented as he topped off Cammie's drink with whipped topping. "What are you girls up to? Need some masculine company?"

He winked, specifically at Liz, and flexed his free arm. Liz blushed, but it was clear to all who she was thinking of.

"We're just going to the park," she replied shyly.

"It was  _going_  to be an all girls picnic and play day," Bex added somewhat roughly.

" _But-_ " Macey interrupted. "We could easily change the plans. Who'd be coming?"

Zach whipped out his phone and began to type thoughtfully. When he looked back up he was smiling again.

"The usual. Jonas, Grant, and Preston," he assured. Macey bit back a large smile and nodded.

"Let's do it, it is an  _awfully_  dangerous world for women nowadays. Especially for poor, defenseless girls like Cammie," Macey teased, nudging Cammie in the side. Cammie sent her a glare.

"We both know I'm not defenseless," she bit back. Zach laughed.

"We both know that's not true. You are utterly defenseless to my charms," he joked. Color rose to Cammie's face, which only proved Zach's joke. All her friends chuckled, and Cammie crossed her arms in silent defiance.

"Well now you aren't invited," She teased. She gestured for her friends to follow her out of the small coffee shop as an attempt to shake Zach's confidence. He leaned over the counter staring after them with the biggest grin on his face.

"I'll see you in twenty, Gallagher Girl," he called after them. Cammie couldn't help the large smile that crossed her face as they sat down outside of Starbucks instead of leaving. Her friends immediately fell into conversation, but she couldn't help but think about Zach.

Her heart fluttered with every thought and without really meaning to she kept glancing at him through the window of the store- every single time they made eye contact and every single time he smiled at her.

"Hey."

Cammie wondered briefly how she had gotten to be so lucky to get the attention of Zachary Goode.

Even if you removed his popularity, he was still cute, nice,  _charming_  the list never ended. He was essentially perfect, and Cammie was so imperfect and wrecked that she couldn't believe that she had gotten to be friends with someone like him.

"Excuse me?"

And Cammie's new-found luck didn't really seem to stop there. She had a great group of friends she could count on that just kept growing. It made her briefly think that everything in her life was somewhat evening out. Getting better. Maybe good things did come true?

"Cameron Ann Morgan, I am talking to  _you!"_

Cammie jumped in her seat, turning abruptly to the girl standing in front of her, she was surprised to find that it was Tina Walters.

Tina was the school gossip. She was obsessed with knowing exactly what was going on between everyone in the school and she had spent her Sophomore year summer in Cairo, Egypt  _and_  Johannesburg, South Africa so not only did she know everything she had been about everywhere in her few years alive.

"Sorry for getting a little mad there," Tina apologized, settling a hand on her cocked hip. "You were really in your own universe over there."

Cammie waved it away.

"That's okay Tina, what's up?" She asked. Tina pressed her lips together into a smile, which instantly turned into a soft giggle.

"I've noticed that someone is getting along pretty well with a certain Zachary Goode," she teased, wiggling her eyebrows. Without even asking if it was already she slid into a seat next to Liz, who scooted over a bit in surprise. "Are you two dating?"  
For a moment, Cammie was unsure of how to respond. Apparently, her head didn't really get that message though because it was shaking a 'no' even before Cammie processed the question which really rushed her lips into forming a real answer.

"No, we're just friends," she insisted after a moment. Tina chuckled.

"You don't  _look_  like you're just friends, besides its about time you got back out there after Josh. You  _do_  like him, don't you?" Tina persisted. Cammie really tried not to react to that but when she reached to play with the strands of her hair it practically outed her to the entire group.

"I  _knew_ it!" Tina cheered, she glanced towards the door and hopped up. "Oh! Here he comes! Tell me as soon as he asks you out!  _I'll see you guys around_!"

And with a flip of her ponytail, she was gone.

* * *

Just as usual the picnic included, and collection of unhealthy foods shoved into a plastic bag.

There were brownies, and cupcakes, and candy bars, and bags and bags of chips. On most days, the thought of so much unhealthy food in one place would make Cammie sick but when it came to a Girl's Day picnic she liked to make an exception.

When Macey dumped the food onto the picnic blanket, and Jonas nearly fainted at the sight.

"Are you girls trying to kill us?" He scoffed. Cammie chuckled.

"One unhealthy meal isn't going to kill you," she insisted. Jonas folded his legs, sitting next to Liz on the blanket.

"This one might," he mumbled. Grant took a seat beside Bex, winking as he did so (which made Bex knock him over into the grass), and Zach took a seat next to Cammie.

He was careful not to touch her in any way and surprisingly kept a good distance from her. When she gave a small look of questioning he just dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a bag of m&m's.

"I can contribute to the meal," he chirped happily, adding the bag to the pile of food. The look on his face was so purely innocent that Cammie couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her mouth.

"Is Preston here yet?" Liz asked thoughtfully. Macey perked up at the name but covered it with a tiny groan.

" _Great_ , I was hoping Preston wouldn't actually come today," she mumbled. Zach smiled thoughtfully.

"He actually isn't, I completely forgot earlier but he's attending a con out of town at the moment."

"Oh, that's fun," Bex commented. No one was overly surprised by the news, Preston was known to attend out of town Cons every now and then, but despite the facts Macey had pulled out her phone and was furiously typing on it, surely texting Preston.

It wasn't a widely known fact but Cammie, Bex, and Liz was pretty certain that Macey and Preston were secretly dating. Of course, they didn't have any solid proof for it, Preston didn't go to school with them and since none of the girls had ever really hung out with the boys before they couldn't ensure anything.

"How long is he going to be out of town this time?" Cammie asked. Grant hummed the response:

"A week-"

"A week?!" Macey blurted. In an instant, her face flooded with red, and with how tightly she was clutching her phone Cammie couldn't believe that it hadn't snapped in half yet. "How does someone consciously miss school for a week just for some nerd event?"  
Her knuckles loosened and she clearly regained control of her rampant emotions. She even went so far as to smile.

"Sorry, I meant to say, good for him."

Everyone burst out into laughter at her behavior which just made her scrunch her face up.

"Shut up guys it's not funny," she complained.

The rest of the picnic was unlike anything Cammie had really experienced before. There was flirting and laughing, and of course, time flew by like no ones' business. Before they knew it, night had fallen over the park, and lamp posts had begun to cast an eerie glow on what remained of their feast.

"It's about time we got home," Jonas said softly. Everyone nodded, and for once Cammie was somewhat reluctant to return home. That thought disappeared when Zach held out a hand in her direction.

"Come on, its dark. I'll walk you home," he insisted. Cammie hesitated to take Zach's hand, which made him give her a comforting smile. "Come on, if you don't take it I'll get scared."

That was all the reassurance Cammie needed. She took his hand and joined his side. They waved goodbye to the others, but they were all more concerned with their own affairs to care so much about Zach and Cammie.

The two strolled through the park and Cammie noted that they weren't necessarily taking the most direct route to her house. She was a little relieved by that.

She remembered times where she and Josh had taken walks together holding one another's hands. They had always done so in the daytime when others were around, but he'd always been too afraid to walk after it turned dark.

That made this one of the most peaceful events she had ever experienced. The air was cool, there was no one else around and to top it off Zach's hand was warm and gripped onto hers in and out of the dim light.

He glanced over at her after a while and smiled.

"So,  _nerd_ , what should I know about Cameron Morgan?" He asked thoughtfully. Cammie shrugged, meeting his gaze.

"Well for one I'm not a nerd, from what I hear Mr. Travelled-to-LA-just-for-the-Star-Wars-movie-premiere," She quipped. Zach spun her around against a tree, his demure turning somewhat serious.

"Who told you about that?"

Now Cammie knew that Zach was kidding, but his menacing tone triggered something in Cammie that she couldn't stop in the split second that she got started. She grabbed his arm pulling him forward as she slammed her knee into his gut, tugging him over her head and slamming him to the ground.

Zach grunted, and Cammie's eyes widened.

"Oh god, I'm sorry Zach!" She exclaimed. She dropped to her knees beside him and grabbed his arm. "I took self-defense lessons from my dad when I was younger, and I guess I still have triggers from it."

Zach looked a bit dazed but overall, he seemed fine. He smiled lazily and though he looked to be staring at her she could tell that he wasn't really seeing her.

"It's fine Cammie."

His eyes focused on her and he gave her a bit of a concerned look.

"Hey, do you see that bright light? I have an inexplicable urge to follow it," he said slowly. Cammie punched him in the arm and he burst out in laughter.

* * *

The next school day and Cammie was  _trying_ to pay attention to her school work. Sadly, she couldn't really focus with the way that everyone was glaring at her. Even her teacher kept giving her glances. Though her teachers look was more one of bewilderment then of anger.

Half the girls in her class were staring at her like she had betrayed some unspoken rule, and even  _Josh_  was glaring at her. By the time the bell had rung for class change, Cammie had barely written three bullet point on her note sheet and she was about ready to hit someone. She left her work on her desk and stormed over to Josh's, slamming her hands down on his desk.

"Okay, what is going on Josh? I haven't seen you glare at me like that since our break up," she snapped. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Of course, you would remember  _that_  about us. Our break up."

Cammie squinted at him.

"Well we aren't pretending to still be together," she stated. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. "You aren't still telling people we are together, are you?"

"Why don't you ask Zach?" he said sourly. She didn't let her glare drop so he said. "No, of course, I haven't."

"Good. Now, I'm sick of these games Josh, tell it to me straight. Why are you glaring at me?" She demanded. Josh leaned back in his chair crossing his arms defiantly, but he still responded.

"I heard you're dating Zachary Goode," Josh replied. "Everyone's talking about it."

The color drained from Cammie's face and she couldn't help but quip back:

"Everyone but Zach and I."

Josh rolled his eyes and grabbed his things, quickly walking away from Cammie. The minute he was out the door the school bell was ringing indicating that there had been a completed class change.

Before Cammie could really think about the fact that  _everyone_ seemed to think her, and Zach was dating she had her things back and she was running down the hall to her next class.


	4. The Pros and Cons of Josh Being a Jealous Ex

_Pro: It means Zach and I are basically dating_

_Con: Josh is being really clingy_

_Pro: I suppose life has gotten more interesting now_

_Con: Josh is actually stalking me_

_Pro: I think Zach is actually jealous of Josh_

_Con: Josh is constantly asking me about Zach and it's really annoying_

Cammie practically slammed her lunch box on the table, making most everyone there jump. Guessing from the looks that she received after the action, there was no question as to what she was so angry about.

"Guess who joined the table?" Grant started with a grin. Bex grabbed him as soon as the words left his mouth. She squeezed his arm in warning.

"Grant don't-"

"It's Mrs. Goode!" He jested. He broke out into laughter and was in return so busy laughing that he was rendered completely unable to dodge the bag of chips that Cammie threw in his face.

He stopped laughing and a pout covered his face.

"Ow…"

"How did this rumor even start?" Cammie demanded. "I mean it could have been Tina…"

"No, Tina doesn't start rumors. She just spreads them," Macey dismissed. Cammie huffed and glared at her food. Despite her hunger, she couldn't bring herself to actually eat anything she was too distracted.

Oh god, what would Zach say to her? Surely, he knew about it, and it didn't make it any better that he had been called to the office at the beginning of Latin so Cammie didn't have a chance to talk to him about it.

"Here he comes," Liz warned. Cammie gulped and began to shove her food into her mouth, afraid to look in Zach's direction. To her dismay he took a seat next to her, bumping her shoulder.

"How's my beautiful girlfriend today?" He teased, so sincerely that Cammie choked on her food. "Woah, woah, relax Gallagher Girl."

To Cammie's dismay, the choking did not cause her to die. Rather than that she was able to compose herself and look at Cammie.

"You heard the rumor too?" She asked.

"Yeah, isn't it ridiculous? A boy and a girl start to get close and they must be dating," he mumbled. He shook his head and dug out a bag of chips. "I hope this isn't bothering you too much. I know how much you hate to be in the spotlight."

Cammie stared at Zach, noting the worried look on his face as he chewed a chip. He wrinkled his nose and looked down at the bag. He set that bag aside and then pulled out a bag of M&M's putting one in his mouth, instantly looking a little more at ease. But not much.

"It's not bothering me too much," Cammie stated. Half the table snorted, barely holding back their laughter, but the lie made Zach smile a little.

"Good, good," he sighed, looking a little determined. "I'll try the best I can to get everyone to stop talking about this, but it'll be hard."

Cammie smiled and tentatively placed her hand on Zach's hand which was lazily laid on his knee under the table. His fingers intertwined with hers.

"It's okay," she assured. "I don't mind the talk."

Cammie was going to say more, but at that moment someone slid into the seat next to her. In her surprise Cammie pulled her hand from Zach's and faced the newcomer, barely containing the urge to hit the unwelcome addition.

"Josh?"

"Cammie! I brought you a cupcake," he said with a smile. He handed it to Cammie and she scrunched her nose, laughing a little nervously.

"Than-"

"It's your favorite," Josh interrupted. "Chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream frosting and of course, chocolate sprinkles."

Cammie squinted her eyes at Josh, somewhat suspiciously.

"What do you want, Josh?" She said sternly. He gave her an innocent look.

"Well, it occurred to me that since our breakup we hardly spend any time together. Whatever happened to 'we can still be friends?'" He asked. Cammie resisted the urge to stuff some more food in her mouth. She  _didn't_  want to have this conversation in front of her friends.  _Especially_ , not in front of Zach. Nevertheless, she didn't see any way to stop Josh now.

She remembered how he was when they dated. He was so incredibly stubborn.

"Joshua, you know why we stopped dating. You're much too clingy, and you push me out of my comfort zone for your own needs," Cammie listed off, a heavy sigh filling the air before and after the statement. "You'll have to understand that I still need my space, so please go sit somewhere else."

This time Josh let his expression remain evident. His face was pressed tight, and his fingers were tightened into tight balls.

"Of course," he snapped back. He got up, and left the table, in his rush leaving his cupcake behind.

"Cammie, you handled that well," Macey commented. Cammie deflated from the defensive stance she hadn't even realized she was in and pushed the cupcake further from her with her index finger.

"I'd hope so, I've been practicing that conversation in my head every day since we broke up."

"Yeah, isn't it odd that he chose now to talk to you like that? Since the breakup you guys have been more of acquaintances than anything else," Liz added thoughtfully. She was thoughtlessly rolling a carrot between her fingers, eyes focused on Cammie. Cammie nodded her agreement and was about to add her two cents into the conversation when Zach did it instead for her.

"It's not all that odd. He's obviously just jealous," Zach stated. Bex scoffed.

" _Boys_ , they only ever want anything when they realize they can't have it," she grumbled.

"That's not true," Grant defended. "I want that cupcake on the table, and no one has told me I can't have it yet."

Cammie slid the cupcake towards Grant and he made an excited whoop as he began to devour it.

"Knowing Josh, he'll quit in a few days. He isn't generally very insistent on these kinds of things," Cammie assured. The entire table hummed, and the subject was quickly changed to another mundane topic.

To Cammie's dismay, she realized quickly that she was wrong about Josh this time.

Thanks to the rumor that she and Zach were dating, Josh was ridiculously clingy. He showed up everywhere that Cammie and her friends went, and whenever he caught her alone, he liked to point out how stupid it would be to date Zach in the first place.

His pros and cons list included, how the girls at school would (and were) reacting, and how Zach would inevitably break her heart and then the girls would become even more unbearable. Already they wouldn't cease to whisper behind Cammie's back in the hall, write stuff on her locker, and try to keep Zach from talking to her whenever they were around one another. Sure, after a week or so the bullying was beginning to die down, but not fast enough.

When Cammie left her house, nearly a month after the whole ordeal had begun Josh was standing there, just as he had for the last week or so, holding a bag of food.

"They're serving lasagna today at school, and I know you don't really like the schools-"

Cammie pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I pack my lunch every day," Cammie grunted.

"Yeah but-"

"Josh I can't stand much more of this," Cammie warned. Josh rolled his eyes.

"Stand much more of what?"

They were walking now, heading towards school. Cammie watched the trees of the park somewhat sourly.

"You, the girls," she insisted. "I mean, you've become unbearable and the only reason that I've put up with it is because-"  
Cammie stopped herself from going any further and instead just sighed.

"Whatever."

"You're stressed," Josh said softly. "Here, have my jacket."

Josh put his coat over Cammie's shoulders, and she would have rejected it, but she found that she didn't really have it in her too. So instead she just lowered her eyes to the sidewalk. For the last couple weeks, she'd had to keep this stupid act up. The plan was simple, and (fairly) easy to execute. All Zach and Cammie had to do was stop hanging out as much. Stop eating lunch together and forget walking to classes together. Zach would spend more time with other girls, establishing that he was not dating Cammie, and Cammie spent more time with Josh, letting the public believe what they wanted to about  _that_.

Cammie hadn't wanted to do it and had initially insisted they not execute the plan at all, but Zach was adamant.

No matter how hard Cammie had tried he had noticed how much the attention had bothered her and so here she was.

The worst part was not being able to talk to Zach anymore.

Speak of the devil- when she entered the school hall she heard him laughing. He was talking to a small patch of girls, all who practically clung to his words. Cammie looked away from the group, remembering to somewhat keep up appearances. Just as she looked away Tina made an appearance.

"Cammie!" She said excitedly. "Oh, it's so good to see you."  
"Hey Tina," Cammie replied. Tina eyed Josh, who had grabbed Cammie's wrist and was glaring at Tina as if the innocent teenager was some sort of threat to Cammie.

"As soon as I heard the rumors I  _had_ to know if it was true," she said excitedly. "Sadly, I've come to discover that it isn't true. So, I've been trying to correct everyone. Honestly, it's becoming old news. Now everyone's talking about you and Josh."

"Not much to talk about is there?" Cammie said flatly. That would have easily convinced most people to drop the subject, despite how utterly unconvincing and unthreatening Cammie knew she was being, but it didn't convince Tina. She crossed her arms.

"Uh-huh. Josh, can I borrow Cammie?" She asked. When Josh didn't move she flipped her hair and shifted her weight. "Please?"

Josh grumbled under his breath but left, and Tina dragged Cammie into the bathroom. Before Tina said a word, she began to check every bathroom stall. As she did that Cammie sat on the sink counter, dropping Josh's jacket off her shoulders.

Tina turned to her.

"Okay, no one is here. Spill the beans, would you?" She demanded.

"There's nothing to spill. I never liked Zach the way everyone assumed I did and we especially never dated. Besides I think I'm starting to like Josh again, isn't that great?" Cammie said. She tried to be a little more convincing this time, recognizing that Tina could crash this entire operation. She even gave Tina a little bit of a smile.

"I'm not leaving this bathroom until I hear the truth," Tina insisted. "I won't tell anyone, but I need to know. I mean come  _on_  it must be miserable not to be able to talk to the guy you like anymore."

"I talk to Josh all the time," Cammie replied.

"Cammie. Seriously. I can get you and Zach some alone time if that's what it takes. I have a teacher who owes me a favor, just tell me the  _truth_."  
Cammie sighed.

"Okay,  _fine_."

And so, Cammie explained everything to Tina. It didn't feel all that good to share the basics of an operation with an outsider but cornered in the bathroom made Cammie feel like she didn't have much of a choice.

When she finished Tina was seated on the sink as well, facing the mirror, touching up her makeup. She hummed thoughtfully when it became clear that Cammie had finished telling her story. She, however, didn't respond in any other way. After a while, Cammie couldn't stand the silence.

"Well?" Cammie asked, a little irritated. "Do you have advice for me or what?"  
Tina cracked a smile and she glanced in Cammie's direction.

"I think you need to talk to Zach. The way I see it he'll go above and beyond to do what he thinks will make you happy. No matter how long you guys do this unless you convince him you don't mind being in the spotlight if you get to spend time with him you guys can never be proper friends, much less boyfriend, and girlfriend," Tina explained. Cammie scrunched her nose and murmured a curse.

It didn't make her feel any better.

"You're not going to tell anyone about this right?" Cammie asked finally. Tina gave Cammie a genuine looking quirk of her lips and shook her head.

"Not if you don't want me to. Your secret is safe with me," she assured. Cammie smiled back at her and glanced down at her phone.

"We are severely late for class," she chuckled. Tina giggled a little as well, hopping off the counter.

"I'm surprised Josh didn't break in to come to check on you," she joked. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"I hope Zach is having more fun with his fangirls then I am with Josh," she murmured. Tina stifled a laugh and Cammie shot her a curious glance.

"What?"

"Cammie, you've seen those girls. They're ridiculous. If he isn't miserable he isn't human."

They both laughed and walked out of the bathroom. Cammie wasn't surprised to see Josh leaning against the wall. His face was a little red, and near the end of their relationship, the look on his face would have meant Cammie would be yelled at. Cammie flinched a little remembering the first (and last time, she had not taken being yelled at well) he had done that to her.

Cammie rolled her eyes at and started towards class. Josh rushed to catch up to her, and he opened his mouth to speak. Cammie cut him a glare.

"You shouldn't have waited for me," she said firmly. Josh crossed his arms and fell in step with her.

"Are you really surprised that I did?" Josh asked. Cammie sighed softly, shaking her head.

"Not at all."

"What took you so long anyway? Was  _Zach_  in there?" Josh muttered.

"Really, Josh? Again?" Cammie deadpanned. Josh said something in defense of himself, but Cammie didn't hear a word of it. She hated every second she was with him and it was like the end of their relationship all over again.

Except then she was easily able to break up with him. Now, no matter how much she told him off he wouldn't leave her.

"Tell the teacher I'm not feeling well," Cammie finally said. "I guess I'll just see you at lunch."

Josh stared at her, his eyes narrowing in her direction. To cover it a little bit she coughed and gave him a small smile.

"Seriously."

Josh nodded his head once and disappeared back into the classroom. Cammie teetered outside the door for a moment, just to ensure that Josh didn't turn around to follow her. Once she was sure he was gone she sighed heavily and began to slowly loiter down the hall. One foot fell after another, but she never went any faster then she needed to.

She was happy to finally get a chance to herself.

Regrettably, it didn't last long. She turned the corner and there he stood. He was all alone, for the first time since the two of them had gotten each other into this mess.

"Zach," she stated softly. Zach turned to her, clearly deflating a little bit. He looked just as he always did, except around the eyes. She could tell he was tired.

"Cammie," he replied, his voice just as soft as her. They gave each other small smiles, and fell in step with each other.

"I'm sick of this," Cammie admitted after only a short moment. "I mean really. I can't keep it up much longer. Josh is driving me crazy."

"The rumors are still floating around," Zach replied.

"I don't care about the rumors anymore," Cammie blurted. She turned and faced Zach, probably looking a bit more desperate then she wanted to. "I never get to see you anymore and not only that, but I have to deal with Josh. I miss getting to know you. For a while, school felt like less of a chore, but now I dread coming in every day."

Zach looked a little surprised but didn't say a word in response. He slid his hands in his pockets and looked away from her, clearly lost in thought. Cammie didn't put up a fight waiting for him to build a response and her patience was well rewarded.

"I hate it too," he admitted. "I hate it so much. I just…"

He looked a little unsure of himself but picked back up after a moment.

"I want you to be happy. I thought this would do it."

"I'm happy when I'm with my friends, and you're a friend that I am not willing to lose," Cammie insisted. She smiled and cocked her head, trying to imitate a look that she had seen on his face a hundred times. "If I can't talk to you who will give me free coffee?"

Zach laughed- a genuine laugh- and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"That's true. I've got to admit that life without my Gallagher Girl is pretty pathetic."

Cammie tried not to dwell on the fact that he had called her  _his_  Gallagher Girl, but only because the mere thought that those words had left his mouth at all made Cammie's heart beat so loudly that she couldn't hear anything else.

"Look at us," Cammie giggled. "We barely went a couple of days without each other and we haven't been friends for very long at all."

"I guess that's how you know we've got something special," Zach agreed. Cammie looked up at him, her smile matching his. He held out his hand for her to take. "So that's it then. No matter what the rumors are we are going to stick together."

Cammie nodded and gave his hand a firm squeeze.

"Absolutely."

* * *

Josh was packing his things, getting ready to leave school that night when he noticed Zach in the doorway of his classroom. Normally the sight of Zach wouldn't bother him, but this time there was something weird about it.

The way Zach was looking at him it was as if he were trying to pick a fight.

"Josh," Zach called flashing him a smile. "You mind if I bother you for a second?"

Some of the girls in the class giggled at the sight of Zach, but other then that no one found it odd that he wanted to see him.

Josh found it odd.

He knew that if he went with Zach then he would be risking a walk home with Cammie. Then again, maybe that was for the best, he could tell that recently Cammie was pretty angry with him. He should probably let her cool down a bit before he resumed walking her home.

"Sure."

Zach wound him through the falls of the school, leading him to the gym. There was a lack of students there that bothered Josh a bit so he decided to loiter near the door, instead of following Zach further into the gym. Zach stopped about halfway across the gym floor, just standing there.

Again, Josh was hit with that uneasy feeling.

_What did Zach want from him?_

"I have work tonight so if we coul-" Before Josh could even finish, Zach was speaking.

"What do you want with Cammie?"

The words echoed across the wooden floors, and Josh actually shivered.

"I should be asking you that," he said jokingly. Zach didn't laugh.

"I suggest you answer my question."

Josh opened his mouth, his body beginning to break into a cold sweat.

"I-I-"

"Because if I didn't know any better, I would think that you wanted to date Cammie all over again."

"Maybe I do!" Josh agreed, trying to sound stronger then he felt. "What's so wrong with that huh? I should be allowed to want to date her."

The laugh that emitted from Zach's mouth could have been one from a horror movie. The speed that Zach exhibited to get into Josh's face, could've been that of a supervillains', and the strength he exhibited when punching the wall next to Josh's head, was so impressive that Josh could feel the vibrations run through his entire body.

"Cammie doesn't like you. Why is that so hard for you to understand? If she says no, she means no. If she tells you to stop, then you need to stop, and if she asks you to leave, you should leave."  
Josh was stunned into silence, unable to argue for his own behalf. Unable to even think properly. Josh had never seen Zach like this, although, he supposed that no one (at their school at least) had before.

He was terrifying.

"If I hear that you've been talking to Cammie again and she doesn't want it you'll have to answer to me and next time, I  _won't_  be this nice. Do you understand?"

Josh whimpered.

"I  _said do you understand_ ," he demanded.

"I understand!" Josh yelped, raising his arms in front of his face. Zach lowered his offensive stance.

"Go."

Josh took off without question.

* * *

"I think I might be in heaven," Cammie announced. She placed her hands on the lunch table and leaned forward. "I mean seriously, I think I'm in heaven. Josh hasn't said a word to me all day!"  
Just as Cammie was speaking Zach was sitting down, joining their group unlike he had for the past while. He gave her a smile.

"Oh yeah?"  
Cammie nodded, practically beaming.

"I was starting to think I'd have to break up with him all over again," Cammie announced. Bex laughed, wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

"That'd be  _classic_  considering how it went the first time," she blurted. Cammie rolled her eyes and threw a carrot at Bex. Lix giggled and picked up the stray carrot, handing it to Grant.

He grinned and tossed it into his mouth.

"The first time?" He asked in between munches.

"Oh, I know this story!" Jonas piped up. "Josh didn't realize that Cammie had broken up with him and so she ended up having to do it, what was it? Three times?"

The entire table burst into laughter, Cammie leaned back, only then noticing that Zach's knuckles were bandaged. She tilted her head.

"Zach? What happened to your hand?" She asked softly. He tilted his head her way, acting like he had forgotten about the injury.

"Oh, nothing really. I was running, and I fell. Scratched it up pretty badly," he admitted. Concern riddled Cammie's face, but she tried not to ask more about it.

"You should really be more careful," Cammie teased. Zach laughed, looking at her surprisingly fondly.

"Don't worry. I will be."

Cammie smiled and returned to her food. Their friends had started to speak amongst themselves, leaving Cammie and Zach in their own bubble. He smiled at her.

"You have a club meeting, today right? Don't they usually run pretty long?" He asked thoughtfully. Cammie nodded.

"Generally."

"Let me walk you home then."

Cammie considered turning down his offer, but she had really missed hanging out with him so instead, she nodded.

"Sure."

* * *

They walked mostly in a comfortable silence, and Cammie watched thoughtfully as their shadows appeared and disappeared with the lights of the street lamps. She wasn't upset that they weren't talking.

She enjoyed just being in his presence.

They finally got to her place and they both slowly came to a stop in front of her place.

"Thank you for the walk, Zach, I'll see you at school," Cammie said in farewell. He gave her a short wave and she turned, beginning to head into her door.

"Hey, Cammie?"

Zach's words stopped Cammie in her tracks, and when she turned around to face Zach she was met with a shy boy, kicking the dirt with his left foot and running a hand through his hair unsurely. She smiled at the sight and ever so slightly cocked her head.

"Yes, Zachary?" She teased. When his eyes met hers, the look he gave her was oddly serious. She had become quite used to Zach nearly exclusively being a prankster. He almost always had a joke in mind or a prank in hand. Seeing him like this was so out of character Cammie got a little bit of backlash.

"I know that those rumors about us dating just died down and everything," he stated. He began to close the distance between them as he spoke, and Cammie couldn't control the way that she backed into the nearest object. Her hands touched sharp bark- a tree.

Despite her best efforts, Zach easily closed the space in-between them, his eyes sparkling with a look she hadn't really seen in him before. It wasn't mischief.

"You okay Gallagher Girl?"

That  _nickname_. Cammie could hardly stand to hear that nickname leave Zach's mouth recently. It made her face warm, brought her palms to a cold sweat, and made her heart beat relentlessly against her chest and all because he had come up with a nickname for her.

"Yeah, 'course," she assured. He smiled at her fondly, and his hand gingerly touched her cheek. When she didn't flinch out of the touch his hand caressed it.

"Good, cause I've really gotta admit I do want to date you. Thought I'd ask you more eloquently, but I'd love it if-"

" _Yes_ ," Cammie blurted before she could even consider her words. She didn't regret it when she saw the way that Zach's grin grew. He dropped his hands to her wrists, smiling wildly.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah," she said again, this time even more confidently. "Of course, I will, yes, yes! Just tell me when and where and I will be there."

"Great-"

The smile on Zach's face grew and it made Cammie nearly giddy. He released her from his grip, smiling so largely that she wondered how he was properly focusing on anything.

"So… I'll see you then?" He asked. H shoved his hands in his pocket and began to back away, heading his way home

"Of course," she agreed. "I'll be there."

He laughed, a sound that warmed Cammie's heart and then- because he wasn't paying any attention- stumbled into a telephone pole, tripped over himself, and quickly settled himself.

They both laughed a little at the action as he waved in her direction.

"See you, Cameron."

"See ya."

It wasn't until Zach had finally disappeared from her sight that something occurred to Cammie. The smile dropped from her face and she pushed herself off the wall.

"Wait! You never said  _when_  the date is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there Gallagher Girls (and possibly boys)! Sorry, it took me a gazillion years or so to get out this chapter. I'm transitioning from high school to college so it's been a hell of a summer. (So much to do, so little time.) Anyways, just was going to say the og plan for this story was to make at a five chapter extravaganza but if you guys want I am considering going more into Zammie's relationship in this story. It might not pan out, and I won't do it if you guys don't think its a good plan but I'm considering it. Anyways, I'm going to try to be a better updater ;) Expect chapter five by this time next week (hopefully sooner!) and to all of you guys starting school good luck! Or as the Koreans say it: 화이팅 (Fighting!)


	5. The Pros and Cons of Dating Zachary Goode

_Pro: Oh my god I'm dating Zachary Goode._

_Con: Oh my god I'm dating Zachary Goode._

_Pro: Oh my god I'm dating Zachary Goode._

_Con: Oh my god I'm dating Zachary Goode._

_Pro: Oh my god I'm dating Zachary Goode._

_Con: Oh my god I'm dating Zachary Goode._

"It's about time you guys finally got together," Bex stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. Macey immediately whipped out her phone, her fingers furiously flying across the screen.

"The dates Friday, right? I'm already clearing everyone's schedules and we have appointments at Sephora, a hair salon, and of course the people at Forever 21 will be expecting us," Macey began.

Even Liz was swept up in the excitement. She was already on her cell phone talking to Jonas:  _"Did you hear? I know I'm so happy! Yeah, we're taking her to the mall."_

Cammie just sat down on her bed, nervously running her and Zach's conversation through her mind again and again.

She remembered how close he had been, how seriously he had looked at her… It was different than the first time she had been asked out. Josh had asked her out in a manner that made Cammie initially think he was joking. He was really close with this girl Dede at the time and she had just assumed they were dating. Not only that but he had been laughing when he asked her.

 _"_ _Well in that case, why don't you go on a date with me?"_

It was a big contrast to Zach. Cammie had barely gotten to know Josh when he asked her out. It ended up being half the problem of their relationship. If she had been close friends with him in the first place maybe she would have realized they weren't really compatible.

Even so, the first few months of their relationship had been blissful.

Josh and his friends were all so nice to her. They invited her to do things with her and dropped by when she got sick, and they just accepted her and her friends right into their friend group even though she didn't hang out with them much.

"You don't think…" Cammie trailed off, causing her friends to all pause in what they were scrambling about to do. "Never mind, it's stupid."

"She's not very excited," Liz stated, putting her phone down. Macey frowned too.

"She was more excited to go out with Josh and Zach is leagues better than him," she commented.

"That's the whole problem!" Cammie exploded, she threw her hands in the air, falling back on her bed. "What if Zach only seems so great because I haven't started dating him yet?"

"Cammie don't be ridiculous," Bex said softly, sitting down on the bed next to her. She tried to place a hand on her shoulder, but Cammie rolled away from her.

"Am I being ridiculous?" She asked seriously. "I mean, honestly, Josh was great before we dated. He was kind-hearted, gentle, thoughtful, and the bad parts about him didn't come out until after we had been dating for a while. What if the same thing happens with Zach?"

"It won't," Macey said certainly. "And you know why?"

Cammie sat up, brushing her messy hair out of her face.

"No," she mumbled stubbornly.

"Because Zach  _is_  different. I understand why you're worried, but you can't stop dating people because it might end badly. You like Zach, right?"

Cammie nodded mutely.

"Then go on the date with him, take a risk before just assuming that things will turn out badly," Macey suggested. Cammie smiled slowly and nodded.

"You're right," she agreed. "Okay, okay, sorry I think I'm just freaked out."

Liz giggled, covering her mouth as soon as she did so and blushing red.

"What's so funny?" Bex asked, raising an eyebrow. Liz removed her hand from her mouth shyly.

"Well, I just thought… Can you imagine Zach being anything unlike how we know him now? He jokes around all the time, is so sweet… There's no way he's anything but  _that_  no matter how well you get to know him."

All the girls nodded in agreement and returned to preparing Cammie for the date to come, her mind finally at peace.

* * *

When Zach arrived at Cammie's place to pick her up for their date, Cammie was about ready to give up on the whole thing all over again.

For one she was exhausted, jumping from shop to shop, messing with her hair, makeup, and more had really worn her out. Not only that but she had spent all day worried about how to act on the date.

Sure, she had been on dates before with Josh, but it was different then. She was expected to make a few mistakes here and there because he was her first boyfriend but now she was supposed to be experienced.

Cammie groaned and resisted the urge to mess her hair up in frustration.

"I can't do this," Cammie mumbled. Before she could say anything more there was a knock at the door. "And, I don't have a choice."

Cammie mustered the bad feelings to go away, she checked her makeup one more time in the mirror,  _when did she become so… flawless looking?_

She opened her door and smiled.

Zach looked great, as expected. He had on slacks and a dress shirt. It was untucked but that made him look almost more dressed up then it would look if he had tucked his shirt in. His hair was somewhat more managed then usual but not as gelled up as it could be. Not that Cammie wanted it all gelled up, she liked Zach's hair the way it usually was… messy.

Zach grinned at Cammie, offering her his hand.

"Ready?"

Cammie laughed softly.

"Doubt it."

"Well you'd better be ready cause I can't assure that I won't surprise you by how perfect of a date I'm going to be," he warned. Cammie tenderly took Zach's hand and smiled.

"Is that so?"

"Oh yes, laying my jacket down over puddles, opening doors for you, driving you around- that's right I have a car. You're going to go to the others and be like-" Zach cleared his throat and continued speaking in a faux high-pitched girls voice. "I don't know guys, sometimes I think that Zach might be too good to be true. He must like totally have serious skeletons in the closet 'cause he is tots perfect you know? I know, the guy is  _that_  great. I think I'm in love."

The smirk on Zach's face was so confident that Cammie wouldn't be surprised if green stripes began to spread over his features like in some anime.

"Cause that's how I talk," Cammie agreed, completely seriously.

Zach nodded.

"That's what I hear."

Cammie laughed and lightly pushed Zach, loosening up already. At the end of her driveway sat an old dark green car. Cammie thought it might be a Ford, but she wasn't sure, all she knew was that it was pretty old.

"I know it's not a Lamborghini or anything but-"

"It's a great car," Cammie assured Zach with a smile. He beamed and cleared his throat, opening the door for her as soon as he had finished fumbling with his keys and gotten the door unlocked. Cammie took a seat on the tan interior and put her seatbelt on. When she looked up she saw Zach smiling at her the whole time he trekked around his car.

Something about the look sent shivers down Cammie's spine.

He got behind the wheel of the car and took off no problem. Cammie knew that they were that age, but she couldn't help asking:

"I never knew you could drive," she mumbled. She, herself, had never gotten her permit. She found it was too taxing and she figured she could walk anywhere she wanted to go in Roseville, so she never found a need to drive.

Even if she could drive, she'd have to get a job to be able to afford a car, and her mom didn't want her to get a job so that was out of the question.

"Yeah, I learned a while ago, so I could get my mom to work and my little sister to school when dad's out of town," he replied.

"Oh, you never talk about your family," Cammie said surprised. He smiled, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Not because I'm ashamed of them or anything. I have a great family. I just don't like to share things about them with people until I have gotten to know them well," Zach replied.

"My sister, her name is Annie. She is in kindergarten and if I don't pick her up on time she'll start to walk herself home 'cause she thinks she's independent. My mom's a nurse and on her honeymoon, with dad, she got really drunk. She was less drunk then dad and they couldn't get a cab because of where they were so they had to drive home. Mom got pulled over by chance, so she isn't allowed to drive anymore, and dad works overseas a lot because he's in marketing."

"Your family sounds nice," Cammie commented. "My dad died when I was little, but my family is as over it as a family can get about the man of the house dying. It's just me and mom, but we get along well."

Zach glanced at Cammie as he pulled into a parking lot, slowly backing the car into a space.

"Your mom is the principal right?" He asked. Cammie nodded thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but she doesn't really act like it at home. She supports us really well too, she's going to pay for my education, so I can focus on school."  
Zach grinned and took a step out of his car, he opened the door for her.

"Any idea where you are going for college? I know its only Junior year, we don't have to know but-"

"I'm going to go to Roseville Community College for two years, I'm still not sure what to major in so I need more time to think about it," Cammie replied.

"I'm thinking about going there too," Zach admitted. "I know I'm 'perfect' but- one sec-" He turned to the waitress and smiled. "Hey reservation for Goode, table for two?"

Cammie's face warmed a little.

Table for Goode? Table for  _Goode_. Table for  _the_  Goode's.

Cammie tried to will her heart to stop pounding so insistently.

"I don't know what I'm going to do either," he admitted. "But who knows what the next year or so has in store for us."

They were lead to a table as Zach spoke, and he wordlessly pulled a chair out for her. She sat down and watched as Zach took a seat across from her.

Without saying much of anything in response, Cammie picked up her menu and began to scroll through her options. She couldn't help but bite her lip when she saw just how much everything was going to cost.

17$ for a bowl of pasta? Cammie hadn't even known that a place like this existed in Roseville. It was  _so_ expensive.

She scrolled the prices, trying to figure out what was the cheapest thing on the menu and she settled on a French onion soup. It was only six dollars. That plus a drink would be affordable.

If Cammie did some extra work around the house, she could get some extra money and pay Zach off-

When Cammie glanced up from her menu she found Zach staring at her with a contemplative look on his face. Her face, in turn, reddened making her frown.

"What?" She asked quietly. He didn't answer for a second, just continued to scrutinize her with his eyes. Then he spoke.

"What are you thinking?" He asked softly.

"N-nothing!" She responded uncertainly. He narrowed his eyes. "Why do I suddenly feel under interrogation?"

"I don't know," Zach responded. A trace of a smirk decorated his face as he set his menu down. "What are you thinking about eating huh?"

Cammie bit her lip, hiding her face briefly behind her menu.

"Maybe…. I'm thinking about having some soup," Cammie admitted.

"And how much does that cost?"

Cammie flinched.

"That's what I thought," he muttered. He was quiet for a second and then the menu in front of her face was lowered to the table.

"I've never been on a date with a girl and had her worry about the fact that I'm paying for the food you know that?" He asked softly. His smirk turned into something a bit gentler. "That's thoughtful of you, but I want to treat you to whatever you want to eat. Especially now."

"It's just common gratitude," Cammie argued. "I don't want you to spend too much on me."

"This is what I work for," Zach insisted. "So, I can spend my money on whoever I want to spend my money on. In this case, it's you."

Cammie dropped her eyes back down to the menu.

"Okay, I'll pick something else," she agreed.

The date went as perfectly as it could.

On Cammie's first date with Josh, they had gotten along really well. He wasn't as nice and gentlemen-y as Zach was being, but he had been kind and they had spoken all night about this and that.

Zach and Cammie weren't talking as much but that was because they didn't have that much to talk about since they had already been friends. It wasn't uncomfortable in any way. In fact, Cammie liked it a lot more then she had liked dating someone she didn't know. She was more comfortable with him this way, she didn't feel the need to fill any silence with stupid fillers.

"And to finish the night off, a walk in the park," Zach said, opening his car door for Cammie to get out. She laughed and got up.

"A walk so late? For all I know you are trying to do something bad to me," Cammie joked. Zach hummed.

"Do something bad to your precious face? I wouldn't dare. But if you're scared you can hold my hand," Zach offered. Cammie chuckled.

"Oh, don't worry I don't get scared," she teased. Zach pouted.

"Okay,  _fine_ , I admit it I'm the one who is scared. Hold my hand?"

Cammie reached out, accepting Zach's offer. His hand was warm, and a little rough and worn. It was comfortable, but still, Cammie couldn't help but tease him.

"Ew, your hands all sweaty," she whined, trying to snag her fingers away. Zach didn't let her slip away, he held her hand tight, causing her to trip over her feet in the process of trying to escape him. She began to fall, pulling Zach down with her into the cool grass. He landed above her, catching himself just in time to keep from crashing into Cammie's body.

Their faces were so close that Cammie could feel his breath on her lips.

Cammie remembered her first kiss with Josh.

Their third date, he walked her to the door and gingerly pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet, but it wasn't unexpected.

The thought that Cammie might get to kiss Zach already… So out of the blue, out of pure circumstance and not because that was just how the clock ticked excited Cammie in a way she couldn't describe.

His eyes searched hers, and he huffed out.

"You're so clumsy," he muttered. Cammie squinted her eyes at Zach, and then pushed up on his chest hard, knocking him over into the grass.

"Oh,  _I'm_  clumsy? You're the one who made me trip!" She protested. Zach burst out into laughter rolling around slightly in the grass.

"Because you called my hand sweaty!" He exclaimed, in between bouts of laughter. Cammie swatted his shoulder.

"Hey, take me home! You couldn't protect me from a chihuahua," she protested. She stood back up, brushing her hands over her outfit. Zach laughed and reached his hand out towards Cammie.

"Okay, okay, please, just help me up," he requested softly. Cammie rolled her eyes and grabbed Zach's hand, only to be pulled right back down.

"Tricked you!"  
Cammie couldn't help but laugh a little, and she would have retaliated but then her eyes caught something more interesting.

"Wow, the stars are so beautiful," she said breathlessly. Zach hummed a little, rolling over to look up at the burning balls of gas.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?"

They stared wordlessly at the shimmering balls of light so far away from them and for a moment it felt like it was just the two of them in the Universe. No school, no college, no teachers, or parents, or even friends. It was just Zach, Cammie, and a world of possibility in front of them.

"Zach?"

Cammie could feel Zach's eyes fall on her, but she didn't drop her eyes to meet his gaze.

"We'll do this, again right?"

You know when you get to know someone so well that you can tell what they are doing or how they are feeling just by the way they say something?  
"Of course we will," he replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! A more normal sized chapter for everyone! I moved into my dorm just the other day, and classes start tomorrow so more regular updates for you in the future! Thank you a lot for all the support on this story! I'll keep it going for a while more since everyone likes it so much! Anyways, good luck with your schooling and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. The Pros and Cons of Being in a Relationship

_Pro: Now I have someone to hang out with_

_Con: I keep embarrassing myself around him_

_Pro: Zach is so much fun to get to know_

_Con: Now I have so much more to worry about then just school_

_Pro: I'm suddenly happier then I've ever been in my life_

_Con: What if Zach starts to not like me anymore?_

Cammie walked into her house, utterly dazed by how wonderful the night had been.

Dinner, stargazing, walking her to the door and  _not_  just expecting a kiss.

Cammie dropped her purse to the ground and collapsed on her bed.

"We almost kissed," she muttered. She giggled, grabbing a pillow to muffle the sound. "Oh my gosh, I almost kissed Zachary Goode."

"You what?!"  
In Cammie's excitement, she hadn't noticed a number of things. Not a complete tragedy considering that Cammie wasn't a spy but not noticing four people stuffed into your small room was kind of idiotic.

"Mom?!" Cammie blurted. "The  _gang_?!"  
She didn't feel like calling out every one of her friends' names so she settled with just "the gang". Luckily the boys weren't there as well.

"How come I didn't hear that you were going on a date?" Cammie's mom demanded, feigning anger. Cammie ran her hand through her loose hair, looking away.

"I guess I forgot to-"

"And with  _Zachary Goode_  at that? A straight-A student, perfectly well behaved, and super cute! How could you not tell me? I didn't even know you were friends!"

Cammie's mom pouted.

"You should talk to your mother more," she reprimanded, walking over to Cammie and lightly hitting her head. Cammie chuckled, batting her mother away from her.

"Mom relax, we'll catch up." She shuffled her feet on her carpet. "Besides, you're uh, embarrassing me in front of my friends."  
Cammie's mom sobered up a bit as if she had completely forgotten that her friends were even there. She reddened a little.

"Oh, of course, I'm sorry. Can I get you anything? I already treated your guests."

"No, that's okay mom, you know I love you, we'll talk later?"

Cammie's mom smiled and nodded but didn't say a word as she left the room. As soon as the door was closed, Macey, Liz, and Bex sprung on Cammie. Eyes all lit up with excitement.

"You almost kissed Zach?" Macey said excitedly. Cammie grinned.

"It was leagues better than any date I've ever been on," she gushed. "He was perfect, the date was perfect. I might as well break up with him now because there's no way he'll ever top it."

The girls all laughed at that.

"So? Tell us everything, I want every juicy detail," Macey begged, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. Cammie nodded and began to retell the nights' events.

Cammie entered her kitchen, yawning. She couldn't find it in herself to fall asleep even though her friends had left hours ago. She rubbed a hand through her unruly hair and opened the fridge, looking for a bite to eat.

She settled with a bottle of juice, and a few cookies that her mother had left out. She hoisted herself up on the counter and began to munch on one of the cookies when her phone screen lit up. She looked down at it and found a text from Zach.

Zach: Still awake?

Cammie set down her drink and picked up her phone.

Cammie: How did you know?

Zach: Lucky guess. I can't sleep either.

Cammie stared thoughtlessly at the phone screen. Surely, he couldn't sleep for his own reasons. Cammie couldn't sleep because every time she closed her eyes she saw him, felt his touch, imagined what it would be like to still be with him.

Cammie: Yeah, I got hungry so I got up to eat some

Zach: Lucky! We don't have any food in the house :(

Cammie giggled at Zach's use of an emoji and typed out her response.

Cammie: Hey, by the way, thanks again for the date tonight. It was a lot of fun

She set her phone down after that, knowing that she would go crazy waiting for a response if she just sat there staring at the screen.

She took a bite of her cookie and her phone lit up. She didn't look at the text right away, she just let it sit for a moment.

Zach: I'm glad you enjoyed it! And actually, I'm glad you brought it up. I was wondering if you wanted to out with me again tomorrow?

Zach: I know it's really soon after our first date but I thought it would be fun to see a movie

Cammie's face reddened, and her fingers tightly clutched the phone in her hand. It took her a second to really figure out her own response.

Cammie: Of course! I have nothing better to do! What movie are we going to see?

Zach: How about a good ol' fashion horror movie? ( ( ( ")

Cammie laughed aloud, having to smother the sound with the back of her hand only a second later.

Cammie: Is that supposed to be a shark?

Zach: Let's see the Meg! If you get scared, you can always hold my hand ;)

Cammie: I think we've established who needs the hand holding

Zach: I'll have you know that I am very brave when it comes to sharks and shark movies. I only cried two times while watching Jaws

Another laugh was ripped from Cammie's mouth and this time she didn't bother smothering it.

Cammie: I'll see you tomorrow then Zach -^-

Cammie got up from the counter, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. She walked over into her room and laid down in her bed. Meanwhile, her phone buzzed to life on the bedside table.

Zach: Omg where did you find that!

Zach: Cammie, where did you find that

Zach: I didn't know there was a shark emoji!

Zach: Please tell me you didn't go to sleep already!

Zach: This is important!

Zach: Shark.

Zach: Emoji.

* * *

Cammie didn't dress up as much as she did the first time, the second time. She still managed to do some makeup, and she put on a nice pair of jeans. Her sweater was not only comfortable but loose, and pretty cute.

This time when the doorbell rang, Cammie was less worried too. Yesterday went fine, so why would today be any different?

She called to her mom as she ran out the door and practically fell into Zach's arms.

Which genuinely was an accident.

Cammie ripped herself back, face turning a crimson red.

"Ah, sorry Zach," she said nervously. Zach laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's okay, I quite enjoyed the hug actually," he replied. A large smile crossed his lips. "You ready to see the movie?"

Cammie sobered up a little and nodded.

"Absolutely. I already have my own personal wager on how much you'll cry today," she teased. She took a confident step towards him and gave him a jab in the ribs. He caught her hand with his and held it tenderly. The feeling of his hand over hers sent another shiver down her spine.

This time she didn't make any jokes against it. She just held his hand.

When they made it to the movie theatre, Cammie was hardly surprised by his actions.

He bought them a few jumbo Icee's (red for him, blue for her), a box of m&m's and a bag of popcorn. When he took it to the station to add butter and cheese he dumped the candy in the bag and poured some extra butter into it.

"Dude, are you trying to kill us?" Cammie joked, looking as he poured butter into the bag. Zach winked.

"You caught me. It's all been a plot, of course," Zach admitted with a shrug. "Slowly, but surely you'll fall for my charms, all while under the ropes I poison you with unhealthy foods until the point when finally, I kill us both."

Cammie pulled the bag of popcorn out from under the stream of butter and narrowed her eyes at Zach.

"Let's go get our seats," she insisted. He pouted but stopped clicking the button.

"Alright, but now you have to carry the popcorn," he responded. He led her around to the theatre they were in and that got seats at around the center of the theatre.

Zach's popcorn concoction ended up not tasting as bad as Cammie had imagined it would, and luckily she sat on the right of him during the movie so that when he ended up grabbing her hand in fear (merely ten minutes after The Meg began to play) she could use her dominant hand to eat popcorn.

It was almost funny how easily Zach got freaked out by all the little things in the movie. Jump scares and tense scenes left Zach a bit of a mess.

Cammie found herself unable to devote her full attention to the movie when she noticed just how easy it was to get lose in Zach's expressions. He kept getting so hooked into the plot line, leaning forward ever so slightly when the main characters were about to discover something. Whenever it seemed like someone might die he would curl in on himself as if to protect himself from the danger on screen. Even cuter was the expression he made when he caught her gaze. He had just jumped, so scared by the movements of the shark that his hand had squeezed hers more tightly than normal. When he saw her, his face reddened a bit.

"Pay attention to the movie," he mouthed and turned his attention back to the screen.

Cammie smiled and returned her gaze to the movie, but it wasn't long before she was watching him again.

He was just as she had always hoped he would be.

He wasn't perfect. He was human. He had his flaws, probably some secrets too.

Cammie hoped that one day she would get to know every last one of his secrets and have memorized every single one of his quirks. The best part being of course, that she could already start her list.

Quirk #1: Easily scared by just about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasp* A chapter released exactly a week from when the last one was released? /(゜ロ゜)/ Haha that's right everyone, I've finally got the schedule down pat! The chapter would've come out sooner in the day too, but I was watching Assassination Classroom and the show finale hit me so hard that I had to take an hour or two off to handle the grief ༼ ﹏ ༽ Anyways! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! I reconfigured my story plot line too and now this story will probably have 13 chapters in total! Possibly more than that but certainly not less


	7. The Pros and Cons of Mondays

_Pro: I get to see Zachary_

_Con: It's Monday_

_Pro: A new week means a new chance to hang out with my friends_

_Con: There is a weird new kid who won't leave me alone_

_Pro: A certain someone has returned_

_Con: We have a whole week left of classes before anything interesting can happen_

When it was time to go back to classes on Monday, Cammie was on cloud nine. She hadn't spent Sunday with Zach, but she had spent a lot of the day thinking about him and she was more than thrilled to see him today at lunch. Of course, her English class couldn't go by any slower.

"What do you think Machiavelli was trying to get across when he wrote this essay on man?" Her teacher asked. Cammie ducked her head and stared at her paper. She wasn't looking for an answer. She knew the answer. He thought that humans were naturally evil, that was obvious. She just didn't want to answer the question.

"Ah, Rachel!" The teacher said eagerly but before Rachel could answer, the door to the classroom opened. Everyone turned their attention to the door.

"Ah, Mr. Jones, I was wondering if you'd ever arrive."

A boy was walking into the classroom. He was short and had a bored expression spread across his face. I could pretty easily surmise that he didn't want to be in this classroom anymore than the rest of us wanted to be there.

"Principal held me late," he mumbled in response. His backpack hung off one of his shoulders and he scanned the classroom as if searching for his next enemy. Cammie wrinkled her nose when his eyes fell on her, and the action was enough to make the boy hesitate.

His lips curled up into a smile, one that made Cammie a little uncomfortable. The teacher was telling him to introduce himself, but Cammie could tell he wasn't really listening. He started towards her, making his way through the maze of desks with an undeniable purpose. He held out his hand, still smiling.

"Dillion Jones. You must be Cameron Morgan."

Cammie stared at Dillion, unsure of what she was supposed to say in this sort of situation. All the students around her began to whisper among themselves, the girls a little bit begrudgingly.

"How did you know that?" Cammie decided to ask, but she settled on not given him her hand. He chuckled but let his hand drop back down to his side.

"Because you're the prettiest girl in the classroom."

The teacher chided Dillion and told him to take his seat in the front of the class, allowing Cammie to sink in her seat and drag her pencil across a sheet of notebook paper.

_Who was this guy and what on Earth was up with him?_

She couldn't help but glance at him every once in a while, as the conversation about Machiavelli continued and each time their gazes met.

When she had been dating Josh, no one had really paid much attention to them. Josh had to fight to get people to recognize them as a couple. Likewise, when Cammie wasn't dating anyone she didn't have to worry about being noticed by people. She'd never had but two boys show any interest in her what-so-ever and those boys had been Josh and Zach.

That, of course, was because Cammie wasn't anything special. She wasn't beautiful, she wasn't ugly. She wasn't crazy funny, and she wasn't boring. She sat in the middle of a line that most people stood certainly on one side or the other of. That generally kept her from getting much attention.

When she started dating Zach it was like she had not just jumped off that line but had also returned to erase and thereby ruin it for everyone. It had become common to hear other students lower their voices as she passed them, or even notice people slyly pointing in her direction.

She wondered what it was about him that made her so noticeable to others?

Before she could really ponder it, the class bell rang.

_How had she not noticed that it was so close to class exchange?_

Cammie got to her feet and began to quickly throw her things into her bag. She just hoped that-

"So, you go by Cammie, right?"

Cammie sucked in a breath and zipped her backpack shut.

"How do you know who I am?" She demanded. He laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You don't have to put up that tough exterior you know, it just makes me like you more."

Cammie slung her backpack over her shoulder and brushed past him. She hoped that he would give up on her at that point, but it seemed like she wasn't so lucky.

"Hold up kiddo, I need your help finding my next class. Aren't you going to assist a lost newbie?"

His cockiness reminded Cammie of Zach in a way, however, something about this guy was simply more sinister sounding then Zach.

"I get the feeling you can find your own way to class," she commented. He audibly groaned.

"Come on, some days I can't find my head and its attached to my neck so help me find Individual Sports."

Cammie stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"You're kidding me," she blurted.

Again, that smile crossed his lips and it sent unpleasant shivers down Cammie's spine.

"Are you telling me that you have the same class?" He asked. Cammie didn't respond, but he had the gist of it. "And then Ap Math 4, AP World History, Art 3, Spanish 2, AP Chemistry and Journalism?"

"Oh my god, we have six classes together," Cammie spluttered. The only class that she didn't have with this strange new kid was her only class with Zach... "I'm going to kill myself."

Dillion laughed and draped his arm across Cammie's shoulders.

"I think that I just might be the luckiest boy in our grade, Cameron Morgan."

Cammie thought she might be the unluckiest girl in their entire school, but she didn't say it out loud.

It was bad enough that she wasn't really used to getting attention. That of course was made worse when she got  _unwanted_  attention. Even stranger was that it was like Dillion was going out of his way to make sure that everyone knew that he had his eyes on her.

In Individual Sports he had demanded that he be partnered up with Cammie, and in every single class that went on before lunch, he had asked the teacher in front of the entire class if he could sit her.

By the time lunch rolled around Cammie was exhausted of him and luckily enough for her, he had to go to the principals' office to talk over some things instead of eating.

Cammie stumbled into her lunch seat and laid her head on the lunch table. Grant laughed as he looked at her limp body and poked her.

"Earth to Cammie, oh Earth to Cammie," he teased. Cammie grumbled incoherently at him and he pulled back.

"Oh, someone's not in the mood to be informed that her boyfriend is coming to the table."

Cammie sat up quickly and turned her gaze until she saw Zach. Her entire body relaxed upon seeing him.

"Grant? You can have my chips," she said. Grant whooped in delight and began to dig through Cammie's lunch box. Zach sat down next to Cammie and she breathed out in relief. Without thinking about it twice she wrapped her arms around his body and buried her face in his shirt. Zach seemed surprised but quickly reciprocated the hug.

"You okay?" He asked. Cammie smiled into his chest.

"Just tired," she replied. There was no need to tell him about Dillion. Sure, the boy was annoying, but he had no business with Zach.

After a moment, Cammie peeled herself off of Zach's body and returned her head to the lunch table. She could feel Zach's eyes on her for a few minutes, but he didn't say anything to her. She lazily turned her head to meet his gaze. She gave him a confused look. He just gave her a short smirk.

"Just admiring the view," he stated. Cammie rolled her eyes but the color that filled in her cheeks did nothing to hide how she felt about the comment.

"Speaking of views, you two are the regular school couple, nowadays aren't you?" Macey commented. Cammie sighed.

"Yeah, but I guess I sort of figured we would be," she admitted. While things really had died down with the whole 'dating' thing. A group of students was starting to really ship the two. Apparently, one girl had noticed Zach and Cammie on their date the other night and had shared pictures with the entire school. By the time Sunday rolled around they had accrued a small following that posted about them on a Tumblr page called "HeartZammieForever".

When Tina had texted her the link Cammie had at first thought it was fake. Sure, it only had like fifty followers so far, but a quick refresh made it clear the Tumblr account was gaining followers fast and not all of them were from their school.

"Frankly, I was impressed that they came up with such a good ship name," Bex stated, stealing a chip from Grant's bag. The entire table nodded slowly, and it seemed like someone was going to say more when somebody interrupted the flow of things.

"Look at what we have here! Zammie and the gang."

Macey's body convulsed, and she put her hand in front of her mouth as if she had been about to spit water out of it. She quickly swallowed the liquid and flipped her hair. Cammie cracked a smile at the behavior.

"Preston!" Jonas announced. "Long time no see!"

He got up and hugged the other boy who gave the entire table a short wave before sitting down with the rest of them.

"Yeah, sorry I've been gone so long. I hope too much hasn't changed."

Preston was dressed a little bit fancier than usual. He had a pair of black dress pants on, and a white button-up shirt. Around his wrist was the only thing that revealed him to be the nerd that he was- a Spider-Man watch.

"Nothing that you don't already know about," Liz chimed in. Preston chuckled and pulled a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from his lunch box. It didn't have any crust on it. Then his eyes fell on Macey, who was oh-so-casually inspecting her fingernails.

"Macey McHenry," he said fondly.

"Oh, Preston, you're back," she said. Her eyes raised to Preston's and suddenly they were both engaged in a silent battle. They both looked away at the same time.

There was something about the two that I had never really understood. When Cammie had first met Macey, she had learned quickly that the girl wasn't found of Preston. While they were familiar with one another due to the fact that their fathers were both bigwigs of competing companies, they had never seemed to get along.

Macey had been utterly indifferent towards him up until sometime two years ago. Then there had been a clear shift in her behavior. About the same time that Macey started to see Preston in a different light, Preston began to fill out. His unnaturally skinny frame became more muscular, and the parts of him that nearly everyone had believed to be dorky became inexplicably more appealing to just about every girl at school.

He missed school a lot but Cammie had noticed that somewhere along the way his returns had become more popular, and when he was in town they were both a lot less willing to hang out outside of school. Suddenly, the two were both oddly busy.

Cammie smiled to herself and sat fully up in her seat.

"You know, we should hang out sometime soon the group of us. Preston, Macey when are you two free."

They didn't hesitate to both respond.

"Saturday."

Preston's face reddened a little bit, but Macey's remained solid. I smiled.

"Saturday it is then."

The entire table giggled softly and returned to eating their lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I was writing this it occurred to me that I had no clue where I got the idea that Grant was a foodie from. I decided that it must have stemmed from one of those things that fans literally came up with and rolled with it (like Grants' last name) but man I was shook when I looked at his profile on the GG Wikia. After that, I read back over everyone's wikia and wow I'm just a tad shooketh by the things I forgot about these characters.


	8. The Pros and Cons of Being Zach's Girlfriend

_Pro: I'm his girlfriend_

_Con: That Dillion guy is still being weird_

_Pro: I get to meet Zach's family!_

_Con: We are moving a little fast_

_Pro: I've been able to spend so much time with Zach recently_

_Con: I need to find out what Dillion knows about me_

Zach walked Cammie to Art just as he usually did and waved her a short goodbye.

The warmth that brought to her heart didn't last long.

"Woah, you look like you just got done talking to your boyfriend," Dillion murmured. Cammie was quick to deny it.

"What?! No, no, Zach and I are just dating," She blurted. Dillion's lips slowly curved into an upwards smile that made her skin crawl.

"It sounds like you like him a lot," he observed. Cammie pressed her lips together and turned sharply away from him. The action made her hair whip around through the air. She plopped down into her seat and Dillion claimed the seat next to her.

"Would you leave me alone already?" She asked with a sigh. She noticed Josh glance back at them from his seat in the front, but as soon as their eyes caught sight of one another he turned around, visibly shaking.

"Nah, I can't help it, you're too cute," Dillion retorted. If it has been just a little bit earlier Cammie would've surely blushed at the compliment. Dillion was cute, and while a while ago she had a crush on Zach she didn't think she had a chance with him and would've been pleasantly surprised to have any cute guy compliment her, but this wasn't a while ago. This was now.

Cammie rolled her eyes and pulled out her sketchbook.

"Leave me be Dillion," she mumbled. Dillion laughed and put his hands in the air.

"Okay, I get it, we'll just be friends. You, the girl who is just now figuring out what it's like to be in a real relationship- me the charming second love interest that is just your friend but wants to be more."

Dillion caught Cammie's gaze and winked.

"Do you think this is a television show or something?" Cammie asked, letting it known that she wasn't impressed. He tilted his head.

"Not just any show Cameron Ann, a  _drama_ ," he responded. He sounded oddly sure of himself.

"Were you homeschooled before this or something?" Cammie asked. "It seems like you have no real-life experience with girls."

"I'll have you know I have plenty of experience with girls," he assured. "I've dated a handful of times. But no, I was in the private school system prior to this. I attended a school called Blackthorne, it's not far from here."

Cammie turned her gaze to Dillion, this time regarding him more as a person than as an enemy.

"Why'd you transfer? Sounds like Blackthorne is a better school," she commented. He gave her a smile.

"I have an old friend here, and I thought it would be  _much_  more exciting to come to school here- like I said-  _drama_."

Cammie wanted to ask more but the teacher started the lesson before she could say much of anything. Reluctantly she turned her attention to school, leaving a million unanswered questions floating around in her brain.

* * *

When class ended Cammie was sure that Dillion would insist to walk out with her, but to her surprise, he waved her off.

"I think I'm going to talk to the teacher, I'll see you after this next period anyways," he said. She scrunched her nose a bit but left without question.

She didn't really want to talk to him anyway, she just wanted to know more about why he transferred.

In the long run, it was stupid to switch from a private school to a public one. Sure, her high school wasn't bad but private schools promised a higher education and a stricter education regimen that promised a higher tier university in the future. You didn't leave that for no good reason.

She couldn't dwell on it too long, Zach was outside of her classroom, leaning against a locker nearby with a thoughtful look on his face.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl? Miss me too much already?" He asked. Cammie smiled.

"You know, sometimes you are too cocky for your own good, I don't  _only_  think about you, you know?" She teased. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

"Don't talk nonsense Cammie, we are dating, you're only allowed to think about me," he insisted. "And because I'm a fair boy, I only think about you in return. It's just the way of the world."

Cammie smiled a little brighter and looked up at him hoping to catch him off guard. Instead, their eyes met.

"Speaking off, I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight?"

"At your house?" Cammie asked a little surprised. "Like with your family?"

Zach nodded and hummed glancing away from her.

"Yeah, I talk about you a lot at home and my mom is dying to meet you," he said softly. "I've never really brought a girlfriend home to meet the family, but my mom refuses to drop it."

Zach kept speaking, nervously rambling on and on about why he wanted her to be there, but Cammie was stuck on two things.  _I talk about you_  and  _a girlfriend_.

Zach talked about her  _and considered her to be his girlfriend._

She knew it didn't necessarily mean anything special. They had gone on two dates already and he wasn't showing any sign of a loss of interest in her, but still, it was a big deal to her and her brain was having trouble getting passed it.

"It is way too early to ask you this isn't it?" Zach was saying. "Man, I'm sorry. I'm rushing this. You don't have to come-"

"No!" Cammie blurted. Zach's face was red, and he wasn't looking at her. It was sweet. "I'd be happy to come over, but my mom will want you over tomorrow night if we do that."

"A night with the principal," Zach said with a faux shudder. Cammie laughed and punched his arm. "It's a deal, Cammie."

His arm left her shoulders and she set her things down at her desk.

"Anything I should know beforehand?" Cammie asked switching the language to Latin. Their teacher was sick that day and the sub didn't know Latin, so they pretty much got a free day. Their only instructions on days like these were to speak in Latin.

In the past, they had done things like speaking different languages to see if the sub would notice or made the poor unsuspecting sub spend 45 minutes with them relentlessly asking questions in Latin and nothing but Latin. They'd run many a sub out of the room with their antics, but this time around they had no plan because this was Maybelle. She was 83 and Anderson's grandmother and she brought caramel candies, and no one had the heart to play their pranks on her.

"I have a six-year-old sister, she's really nosy so don't be surprised if she asks obtrusive questions," Zach replied. His Latin was a little slower, but it was still good. Cammie was impressed.

"My mom also has no boundaries, that's where my sister gets it from. My dad will try to stop it, but he's only one man and can't battle for long, after a while, you'll be on your own.

"I see I'm signing up for a war here," Cammie responded seriously. Zach nodded solemnly.

"I wouldn't ask if I had any other options, but my dad leaves on a long business trip soon and my mom wants you to meet everyone at once," he said desperately. Cammie cracked a smile.

"Don't worry Zachary, I've been preparing for this battle most of my life."

Zach smiled too.

"I trust you soldier."

She gave him a mock salute and he laughed. Cammie loved Zach's laugh.

* * *

Cammie was so preoccupied mentally preparing for the night that she didn't even notice that Dillion was walking her home until they were halfway there. He hadn't bothered her much since Art but his presence at all was a surprise.

"What are you up to?" Cammie asked suspiciously. He decided to play coy.

"Oh, Cammie? When did you get there?"

"Ha, ha," Cammie said humorlessly. "Seriously, what are you doing?"

"Walking my new friend home. Her boyfriend isn't doing it, so someone has to keep her safe," he said airily. Cammie found his personality near-indescribably odd. He practically bounced with each step he took. He was confident and cocky. He dressed like some sort of gangster- baggy pants and a partially unbuttoned dress shirt. Hardly the image you'd expect from a prep school kid.

_Dillion Jones from Blackthorne Institute._

Cammie would have to investigate that background later. Something about him was too suspicious. Too out of place. She had seen how he reacted to class work. It was much too easy for him, and he swatted away the other girls' attempts to get close to him like they were a nuisance. He wanted to talk to Cammie and Cammie only.  _He'd known her name_  for goodness sake.

He was up to something, he had an ulterior purpose, but Cammie didn't have the time to investigate it just yet.

"I can defend myself," she mumbled after a moment.

"I'm sure you can," Dillion agreed. "He was smart to choose someone so strong."

Before Cammie could ask what Dillion meant he stopped.

"Well, this is your stop. I'll see you soon."  
He sent her a wave and began to walk off.

"Dillion Jones, I'll find out what's up with you," she called after him. Dillion glanced back at her, that scary smile spread over his lips.

"Oh Cameron, I expect you to do as much."

And then he was gone.

Cammie wasn't sure how long she had stood there but it must have been quite some time since the next thing she knew her mom was approaching her on the sidewalk.

"Forget your key?" Her mom asked. Cammie shook her head.

"Just lost in thought," she admitted. She met her mothers' pace as they headed to the front door. "Hey, I'm going to have dinner with Zach's family tonight. Can Zach come over tomorrow?"

Cammie's mom nodded.

"Already meeting the family? I never got to formally meet Josh," her mom observed. Cammie knew what she meant. She and Josh had dated for months and they never met one another's parents. Honestly, if he'd even suggested it she would've been freaked out.

"It is fast," Cammie agreed. "But I'm not scared."

Cammie's mom smiled.

"It was like that with your father," she said fondly. "You have fun tonight, and if you get the chance ask Zach what he wants tomorrow, I'm excited to meet my daughter's boyfriend."

Cammie murmured a response and ran off towards her room. She dropped her things off and changed into something a little nicer then what she already had on. Luckily, Cammie'd gotten used to the addition of a light makeup and hair routine in her life and it took her just long enough to get ready enough for the date for Zach's text to pop up on her phone.

He picked Cammie up in the same car he took her out in and drove her only about ten minutes to his house. It was cute, one story and made of bricks. He parked outside of the garage and lead her to the front door without saying a word. Cammie could tell he was nervous.

"Hey," she whispered. "I'm the one who should be nervous right now."

Zach chuckled and shook his head slowly.

"Trust me, Cammie. I'm the one who should be scared right now," he responded. Before Cammie could reassure him more the door to his house flung open. Standing there were two people, a startlingly beautiful woman with long red hair, large emerald eyes, and smooth pale skin. The other person was literally a replica of the woman except younger. They must have been Zach's mom and Zach's sister.

"Hello," she said politely. Zach's little sister stared up at her with large eyes.

"Wow, she's pretty," she said in awe. Cammie laughed and crouched down.

"You're pretty too," she replied. "My name is Cammie."

"I know, my name is Morgan," she said excitedly. Cammie grinned.

"That's so cool! My last name is Morgan!"  
Morgan giggled and looked up at her brother, cuing Cammie to do the same.

"Cammie Morgan," she echoed. "Soon to be Cammie Goode."  
Cammie's cheeks reddened, and she stood up brushing her hair out of her face.

"And you must be Zach's beautiful mother," she said, trying to quickly change the subject.

"It's lovely to meet you," Zach's mom responded. "The name is Catherine Goode, but please call me mom."

A forced chuckle left Cammie's lips.

"Oh, I could har-"

"Come in, come in," his mom said before she could say more. They stepped out of the way and allowed Cammie to enter the household. There were family pictures lining the walls, and in all of them, everyone looked overwhelmingly happy. The pictures were cheesy, with silly costumes on in all of them, but there was an undeniable truth within each of the pictures. Those smiles were genuine, and that was rare.

A hand found its way to the small of Cammie's back and she turned to see Zach standing behind her. His face was the color of an apple and it was clear he was struggling not to make a face. Cammie laughed softly and poked his cheek, which made him relax enough to smile.

"Dad's in the kitchen," he murmured. Cammie nodded and followed Zach into the kitchen.

Mr. Goode was tall, had wavy black hair, and had deep blue eyes. It was a sharp contrast to the rest of the family's green eyes. As if able to read her thoughts Zach leaned over.

"I get my eyes from mom; Morgan's eyes change color depending on her mood. They're green when she's being mischievous," he whispered. Cammie nodded her understanding and smiled at Zach's dad who was nursing a cup in his left hand.

"Mr. Goode," she addressed politely. "It's nice to meet you."

He smiled kindly and gave her a short nod.

"You as well love," he murmured. "Please sit, Catherine prepared a wonderful dinner for us."

"Edward, honey, call me mom. I want Cammie to get comfortable addressing me properly," she asserted as they all took a seat. Mr. Goode rolled his eyes.

"Cathy,  _please_ , Zach will never bring another girl home with him if you act like this."

"Zach isn't going to bring another girl home because he is going marry Cammie!" Morgan blurted. She was struggling to get into her seat next to Cammie, so Cammie helped her up. Morgan smiled at her. "Thanks, sis."  
Edward pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Darling, get out the beer," he mumbled.

"Dad!" Zach blurted. Cammie turned to look at him and found that his face was still flushed, and he looked pretty embarrassed. "Dad doesn't actually drink, I didn't expect him to betray me like this."

Cammie giggled and tried to cover the action with her hand.

"You are all very close, aren't you?" She observed. Catherine tilted her head.

"Isn't your family close?" She asked. Cammie smiled.

"Sure, it's just my dad died when I was young and so its just me and my mom," she explained. "I'm not used to such a large tight-knit family unit I guess."

There was silence in the room for a while until it was interrupted by the sound of something slamming against the wood surface of the table. Everyone turned in surprise towards Edward who was staring intensely at Cammie.

"I want you to consider me as a dad Cammie! No one should have to grow up without a father," he exclaimed. Cammie was taken aback by the suggestion, and then she noticed to her surprise that the man actually had tears rolling down his face.

"Dad!"

"Zach tomorrow let's go shopping for a wedding ring. Cammie when do you want the wedding to be?" Catherine asked excitedly. "I'm thinking the spring, isn't the spring lovely."  
"You should have your wedding at Disney World!" Morgan suggested excitedly. "Mickey Mouse could pronounce you husband and wife!"  
"I'll walk you down the aisle, Cammie! You should have a father to give you away and I am willing to do it," Edward added passionately.

Cammie was trying to figure out what to respond when she noticed that Zach had utterly given up on the whole ordeal. He was stuffing spaghetti into his mouth, looking miserable. She smiled softly and reached over, taking his hand under the table.

He met her eyes and after a long moment, smiled back.

There was a bright flash that turned the couple's attention away from one another and to Catherine who had just taken their picture.

" _AH_ , _the engagement photo_ ," she squealed.


	9. The Pros and Cons of Being a Teenager

_Pro: Life is pretty carefree_

_Con: Being a teen means putting off all sorts of homework_

_Pro: We get to do stupid things, and no one really cares_

_Con: We won't get to be this dumb when we get older_

_Pro: Zach and I are getting closer by the minute_

_Con: When things do get serious, they hit us like rocks_

The next few days passed like a blur for Cammie. Dinner with Zach at her house was fine, and they'd had homemade pizza due to Zach's request to eating  _anything but spaghetti_.

Dillion was just as intrusive as ever, and finally, after piles and piles of homework were set aside Cammie knew she could get down to business.

She sent a text to her friends.

_Meet me in the computer lab after school._

It was easy to allude, Dillion, he wasn't all that good at following her in a crowd, and by the time she had reached the computer lab, Macey, Liz, and Bex were waiting for her. Liz was seated at a computer already, looking back at Cammie over her shoulder, Bex was seated on the table beside the computer monitor looking bored and Macey had her hand on a cocked hip.

"What's up Cammie?" Macey asked seriously. "I'm missing a great chance to annoy my parents for this."  
"I know, sorry for calling you guys here out of the blue, but this is important."

Cammie closed the computer lab door behind her and did a quick scan of the room to make sure no one else was there.

"I need information on a Dillion Jones," she explained. Bex wrinkled her nose.

"The new kid?"

Cammie nodded.

"Why didn't you just ask Jonas to look him up?" Liz asked softly.

"I don't want Zach to know why I'm looking Dillion up, and you're a better hacker than him anyways," she explained. Macey whistled.

"Keeping secrets from Zach?" She observed. "That doesn't seem like you."

"He'll just worry," Cammie responded. "Dillion not only knew my full name but my address. I've never met him before and I need to find out why he's so obsessed with me."  
Liz seemed to accept this as a reasonable explanation because she turned to the computer monitor and began to type away.

"You have anything else for me?" She asked. Cammie nodded.

"He attended a Blackthorne Institute."

Like that, Liz was absorbed. She was in, but Bex and Macey still weren't.

"What makes you think he's obsessed with you?" Bex asked thoughtfully. "I mean you're great but isn't it odd that you've had so many guys  _obsessed_  with you since you started dating Zach?"

Cammie threw her hands in the air.

"I know! I don't know how to explain it! It doesn't make any sense, she exclaimed exasperatedly. Macey shrugged chewing thoughtlessly on her fingernail.

"I mean, it makes sense. Men are scum, so of course they would be attracted to a taken girl," she observed. Cammie sighed.

"Yeah but Dillion is  _different_. Josh was obsessed with me, truth but I was the end game for him you know? It feels like I'm not Dillion's end game," she explained. Bex got down from the table.

"What? So maybe he's not really obsessed with you but using you to get closer to some other conclusion."

Cammie put her finger on her nose, no smile on her face.

"But what could he be after? What could he possibly gain by becoming close to you?" Macey asked.

"Leverage!" Bex blurted.

"Leverage over who?" Macey retorted.

"Zach."  
We all turned to Liz, whose fingers had frozen over the keyboard. We all crowded around the computer to see what Liz had found. On the screen was a series of pictures, all boys staring emotionlessly into the camera. They were all dressed in blazers, ties, and dress shirts.

A yearbook, for Blackthorne Institute.

Cammie ran through the names aloud.

"Matthew Smith, Jordan Paul- weird that the names aren't in alphabetical order- Dillion Jones, Zachary Goode."

Cammie nearly choked on her own words. She read the name in her head over and over again to make sure she had read it correctly.

 _Zachary Goode_?

"But Zach's always gone to school with us," Bex blurted. "That doesn't make any sense."  
"But it  _does_  make sense," Macey corrected. "Remember, he didn't go here until nearly five months after freshman year started. He must have been at this school before that."

"And look at this," Liz said gravely. She switched the tab to a news article dating only a few days before Zach started going to school at their current school.

_Blackthorne Institute student found near dead in an alleyway, a fellow student suspected to have attempted to murder him… After much investigation, the case was found inclusive due to lack of evidence. The suspect was expelled and switched to a local school…_

Cammie sucked in a sharp breath when she saw the pictures of the boys in the articles.

" _No way_ ," she whispered.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

All four of the girls jumped and in an instant, the article, the yearbook, every piece of evidence that they had been investigating anyone's past was erased from the screen with a youtube video.

Liz really was good.

Cammie turned around and laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

"Geez Zach you scared us," she murmured. "We are watching-" she glanced at the screen. "Markiplier play SCP Containment Breach. It's pretty creepy."  
He gave her a curious look.

"So, you're scared by  _this_ but not The Meg?" He asked suspiciously. He glanced at the screen when suddenly Mark screamed… and so did Zach. He grabbed Cammie's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Right, okay, that is pretty scary."  
Macey, Liz, and Bex gave him amused looks and his cheeks turned somewhat flushed. Still, he turned back to Cammie and looked at their intertwined hands.

_Did Zach really try to kill someone?_

"I just got out of practice, you want me to walk you home?" He asked softly. Cammie waved off the offer.

"Nah, I think the girls and I will be holed up here for a while," she said with a laugh. "Next time though for sure."

He nodded and began to back out of the room. He gave everyone a wave.

"See ya."

The girls echoed their goodbyes.

The door shut.

" _What did we just stumble onto?_ " Bex whispered. Cammie swallowed.

"I don't know."

* * *

Liz couldn't find any more on the incident, and nothing but that extremely vague news article could be found talking about it. Bex and Macey both thought it would be best to just ask Zach about the incident but Liz and Cammie both thought that they should wait until they had more information on the situation.

They were at a stall mate and before they even knew what was happening Saturday was upon them.

Ready or not they were hanging out as a full group and they had to pretend like they didn't know anything.

Cammie was sitting on a bench, waiting for the rest of the group to catch up with her. As she sat there lost in her thoughts someone plopped down beside her.

"Find anything yet?" The person asked. Cammie sighed and crossed her arms.

"You know Zach," she said softly. "He's your old friend."  
She didn't need to look at Dillion to know that he was smiling.

"You  _did_ , I'm impressed."

Cammie wanted to ask the obvious but that would be a waste of time. Realistically she knew she wouldn't get any real answers asking him that, so she chose a question more worth her time.

"What are you doing here?"

"Catching up," Dillion replied. "I wanted to know what all you know."

"Not much," Cammie said dismissively. "Only found your old yearbook."

Dillion looked at her.

"Now Cammie, you're a good liar but not good enough," he stated. "Your friends are coming now, but I want you to know it's true."

Cammie clenched her teeth to keep from yelling  _"what's true?"_  after him as he left.

"Who was that?"

Cammie opened her eyes and unclenched her fists, willing herself to relax. The others were here now. She should be happy, carefree. She smiled, and it was genuine.

"A friend," she said. Bex, Macey, and Liz stiffened. "But it's not important now. What's the first plan of action?"

Jonas stepped up with a large, sure smile.

"The mall!" He exclaimed.

Every time they went to the mall they did the same number of things. They went to two stores. Hot Topic and FYE. They were in one area of the mall and were enough to satisfy each of the members of the group. Not only that but they generally took so long to get through the two stores that they successfully spent the whole day in the mall.

To some, it might seem like a waste of time, but there wasn't much that a group of eight could do together and since that algorithm worked for them so well, they just stuck with it.

"Look at this shirt," Macey directed. She held up a Panic! Shirt. "I should get it right? Dad  _hates_  Panic, they totally slandered him in a tweet once."

Preston looked over her shoulder at it and shrugged.

"Do you like them? You know they're one of my favorite groups?" He commented. She glanced back at him.

"I didn't know that," she murmured. "Do you have this one? I'll buy it for you."

"Macey, you don't have to do that," he replied. "You already do so much for me."

"No, I want to."

She switched out the shirt sizes and smiled at him. He smiled back at her and for a second Cammie swore they were going to kiss. Their mouths were inches from one another and the fond look on each of their faces was akin to that of two people that have been in love for years.

"Would you two like to come out and tell us something or are we going to pretend you two aren't dating till your wedding date?" Cammie asked teasingly. Bex glanced towards the scene and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why are we still pretending you two aren't together?"

Both Preston and Macey started to shuffle nervously in their spots.

"Come on guys, get real, Macey and I aren't together," he commented.

"Yeah, I'd buy any of you guys something my father hates," she stated. Liz pointed to the card in Macey's hand.

"Macey, that's your personal debit card. Not your dads' credit card."

Preston's eyes grew wide and his gaze dropped to the card.

"Macey?" He questioned. She blew air out of her mouth briskly and brushed back her hair.

"I just grabbed the wrong card."  
Preston stared wordlessly at Macey, his mind clearly racing, and it didn't take a super genius to realize what was happening.

Preston had just realized how much Macey cared about him and that brought Cammie's mind straight to Zach.

He was standing in the Anime section, looking at the different shirts and accessories. Cammie couldn't imagine him trying to murder someone. Of course, that didn't mean he wouldn't do it and he certainly  _could_  do it. He was strong enough.

But it was also clear to Cammie that if he had been prone to violence in the past he certainly wasn't anymore. If he was then when her defense instincts had kicked in so long ago he would have stopped her in her tracks and likely retaliated.

Nowadays his hands were clean of whatever had happened at the Blackthorne Institute.

But what  _did_ happen at the Blackthorne Institute?

Zach caught Cammie staring at him and smiled widely.

"They have a stuffed Kuro-Sensei!" He said excitedly, holding up a strange stuffed yellow octopus in a tie. Cammie smiled.

"I don't know who that is," she admitted. Zach's jaw dropped.

"You've never watched Assassination Classroom?" He asked amazed. Cammie shook her head.

"I don't watch anime."

Zach made an overexaggerated gasp.

"Cammie, we have to break up."  
She laughed and walked up to Zach. She'd never felt so confident as when she was with Zach. He was sweet and made her feel good about herself. She could protect herself easily, but she knew that he would help her out anytime she needed it.

"You won't break up with me," she whispered. Zach raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you don't think I will?"  
"Nope," she replied confidently. He smiled.

"And what makes you so sure?"

Cammie raised the heels of her feet up off the ground, closing the small height difference between the two.

"Because of this."  
She pressed her lips to Zach's.

She'd never initiated a kiss before. As aforementioned things were drastically different when she was with Josh. He was always the one to kiss Cammie and she had never really wanted to kiss him because he only ever wanted to kiss her in public.

She was worried at first that Zach wouldn't kiss her back. He had every reason not to, but she didn't worry for long because he had his arms wrapped around her waist after a few moments and was deepening the kiss. Cammie's cheeks warmed and she couldn't have done anything to prevent the large smile that spread across her lips as they kissed. When he finally pulled away he was looking rather self-confident.

"That  _is_  a good reason not to break up with you," he agreed. Jonas clapped Cammie on the back and she was met with a mocking grin.

"Is it everything you ever dreamed of?" He teased. Cammie laughed.

"Hey, I shot my shot and I'm happy I did so," she stated.

"I'm happy you did too," Zach said. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Cause now I have exclusive Cammie kissing rights."

Cammie smiled up at Zach but moved away after a short moment. People were starting to look at them, and it made, even more, color flood her cheeks. She plucked up a stray Supernatural pin and dropped it into a bin full of colorful pins.

"So, uh, you guys ready to move on to FYE?" She asked. Macey peeled away from the group.

"One second, I just have to purchase the shirts."

The rest of the group left the store and gathered outside to make space for other customers. Cammie stayed inside with Macey.

"Debit or Credit?" The cashier asked. Macey slid her card across the counter without a word, but there was no denying that it was her debit card, not her families credit card.

Cammie smiled at Macey when she turned around with her bag, which it turned made Macey roll her eyes.

"Not a word of this to anyone," she warned. Cammie laughed and bumped shoulders with Macey.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

"I  _love_  this cafeteria," Grant blurted. "It has everything."

After hitting FYE the group settled down at the mall food court and all grabbed some food and a big enough table to fit them all.

"If you eat all that food you're going to stop looking like a Greek god, and start looking like the god of gluttony," Bex commented dryly. Grant smiled.

"You know you love me," he stated happily. She laughed.

"I agreed to one date, not to marry you," she stated. Cammie grinned.

"What? When did this happen?" She asked excitedly.

"Just before we all met up," Grant inserted. "She practically  _begged_  me to go out with her."

Everyone at the table looked skeptical, which made Grant pout.

"Okay, I begged her- why can't you guys let me have this  _one thing_."

"With you and Bex, Preston and Macey, and Cammie and I, that leaves one couple left to get together," Zach said, propping his head on the lunch table to stare thoughtfully at Liz and Jonas.

Cammie laughed.

"Ah yes, if only we knew a boy and a girl uncoupled in that group that liked one another," Macey said sarcastically. Liz and Jonas began to pay a particular amount of attention to their food, Liz fiddling with her hair, and Jonas looking anywhere but their friends.

"It's a lost cause," Cammie chimed in. "They refuse to succumb to our pace."

"Damn kids nowadays and their free will," Preston teased.

"You two are one to talk, you're only on the list as a technicality!" Bex snapped, a large smile on her face. "Won't even admit that you guys have been secretly dating for years. As if we don't all already know."  
The bantering droned on, making Cammie smile. She leaned thoughtlessly into Zach's shoulder as she watched everyone go back and forth. She hoped that it would stay like this forever. Forever young, forever free.

She smiled at Zach and he smiled back at her.

Yeah, if things stayed like this, they would be doing pretty good.


	10. The Pros and Cons of Being in a Trusting Relationship

_Pro: Zach and I trust each other through and through_

_Con: Dillion still thinks he can manipulate me any way he wants to_

_Pro: Zach believes in me and it makes me believe in myself even more_

_Con: What if I make the wrong decision?_

_Pro: The situation hasn't blown up yet_

_Con: I'm worried that the situation will blow up soon_

Cammie shouldn't have gone to school on Monday.

From the moment that she woke up, she should've realized that things would end badly.

For one she couldn't find her clothes. She found that most of her clothes were in the hamper downstairs, and she didn't even remember putting them there.

Her mom woke up late and didn't have time to prepare them breakfast and the minute that she stepped out of the door it started to rain. She should have realized instantly that something bad was going to happen, that she should just stay home and keep away from trouble, but she wasn't that smart.

She looked at every bad omen and ignored it, hardly bothering to consider the repercussions.

There were loads of signs, even after she got to school. There were moments where Cammie even considered going home early.

Something in the air just didn't feel right.

But even so she stayed, she sat next to Dillion, somewhat amused by his antics and didn't even realize that aside from the rain outside a storm was brewing, and it wasn't going to remain unheard.

"So, find anything new on your boyfriend?" Dillion teased. Cammie lightly elbowed him.

"Now shut up. I'm not playing your games anymore," she responded softly. He tilted his head toward her.

"Ah come on sweetheart, weren't you enjoying playing spy for me?" He asked.

"I trust Zach," Cammie responded firmly. "Playing  _spy_  or not, trust is the most important thing don't you think?"

Dillion scoffed.

"Oh dear, you've gone soft and I haven't even gotten the chance to sweep you off your feet yet," he muttered. Cammie rolled her eyes and began to put her things in her bag. The door to the classroom opened but she didn't pay any attention to it. The class was almost over.

"You never had the chance to sweep me off my feet," she stated.

"Oh, but I thought that when you found out what Zach had done you would be head over heels for me, who exposed his lies," he replied sarcastically.

"I mean as cute as you are," she said in monotone. "I'd have to say that's not entirely how it works. Besides, you could have made up the article."

The bell rang, and Cammie started to get up as kids filed out of the classroom, but then she noticed something essential.

Zach standing in the center of the classroom, staring at Dillion with an unreadable expression on his face. Dillion noticed and got up, taking a quick look at his bare wrist as if to check the time.

"Oh, how interesting," he stated. "We are ahead of schedule. Zach wasn't supposed to find out I was here until I'd gotten you to kiss me and question your relationship with him."

"I keep telling you we aren't in a television show," Cammie poked back. "I am a committed girl."  
Zach just stared at them, making Cammie's eyebrows furrow. She stood up and walked towards him, but he flinched back.

"What are you doing with him?" He asked. His voice was low, a little scary. Cammie let her hands fall to her side. "Why didn't you tell me he was here? How did I  _not_  hear about  _this_?!"

"Zach, calm down," Cammie said softly.

"How can I be calm when  _Dillion Jones is standing right there_?" He demanded. Dillion was by Cammie's side in an instant. She sent him a sharp glare, but he was smiling. He was  _enjoying_ this.

That's when it hit Cammie.

"Holy hell, this is your end game," she blurted turning to stare at Dillion. He smiled innocently at her.

"Zachary, your girlfriend is quite the little detective. I like her."

He reached for Cammie and she jerked herself out of his touch.

"No, I'm not going to be a pawn in your game," she snapped at him. She looked at Zach. "I don't care about your past Zach. I care about you. Before you get mad why don't you find out the whole story."

Zach was shaking, so angry that his body was very clearly betraying him. Cammie took a step towards him.

"Would I lie to you?" She asked. His fists clenched.

" _Probably_ ," he sneered.

Cammie wrinkled her nose and placed a hand on her hip.

"Zach," she said sternly. He exhaled.

"Fine, no," he relented. Cammie took another step towards him.

"Do you trust me?" She continued. His body relaxed a little, and he looked over at Cammie with a borderline exhausted expression on his face.

"Yes," he said only a moment later. Cammie closed the distance between them and took his fist into her hand. She put her other hand over his and closed it between her two palms.

"Then promise you aren't mad?" She asked softly. His fingers spread out in her palm and he met her eyes. Finally, he looked relaxed again.

"I'm really glad I met you," he said softly. She smiled at him.

"Oh, I know you are. How about we meet up after school today and talk. I'll explain everything, you'll explain everything, and we will just talk it out," she suggested. He didn't seem very happy about the suggestion. He glanced over his shoulder at Dillion who was just standing there, smiling that stupid smile of his.

"I don't want to leave you here with Dillion," he grumbled. "You don't have many classes with him, do you?"

Cammie bit her lip.

"Just go, I'll deal with Dillion," she insisted. "Just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

Zach dropped her hand and eyed Dillion again. Then he grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her out of his view.

"Look, okay fine, but- just promise me you'll be careful," he whispered. "I know he probably doesn't look it or act it but he's cunning, he's manipulative, and he's relentless. If he thinks he can overpower you he will, and he won't hesitate to do so."  
Cammie nodded slowly. She believed it. She barely knew him, but she didn't doubt for a second that he was untrustworthy.

He stared into her eyes for a long moment, took a deep breath and then pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to hers.

When he pulled away, he had a small smile on his lips.

"Be safe," he whispered.

"See you after school Zach," she responded, a small teasing tone to her voice. He backed out of the classroom, giving Dillion one last suspicious glance as he left.

Once he was gone, Dillion swiped his hand across his forehead, as if wiping sweat from his head.

"I didn't think he'd ever leave us be. Great job dodging that bullet, I thought he'd be furious when he found out about our illicit relationship," he teased. Cammie put her hands on her hips.

"Dillion, what's going on? I want to hear it from your mouth and I want to hear it now. I've never seen Zach angry once-"

"Maybe you just don't know him very well."

"- _And_  if you can make him so mad  _on sight_  then there is no way that you bring anything good to the table. So why,  _why_  did you transfer from Blackthorne?" She demanded, undaunted by Dillion's cocky attitude.

He smiled to himself and slid his hands in his front pockets.

"Look, Cammie, I like you a lot I really do, but I'm not at liberty to expose the reason why I'm really here," he stated. He closed the distance between them and stared thoughtlessly at her lips. For a second Cammie was worried he would kiss her, so she took a step back.

That made Dillion chuckle.

"Let's just say that Zach thought he could run away from a situation that he couldn't escape from and the people I work for are looking to teach him a lesson- but don't worry buttercup, they'll leave you and your pretty face out of it."

He placed the pad of his index finger under Cammie's chin and lifted her gaze to his. She frowned at him.

"If it involves Zach then I'm in the situation no matter what you say," she said firmly. "I will get to the bottom of what's happening right now, and I will stop it from snowballing into something that nobody can control."

Dillion laughed her stubbornness and grabbed her chin more firmly within his grasp. He looked down at her a bit oddly.

"You think you can stop what's happening? You're wrong. You're barely 17," he asserted. Cammie chuckled.

"If you think that can stop me-" She grabbed his wrist and twisted him down to the ground. "Then you're not nearly as smart as Zach told me you would be."

She released him and sighed, wiping her hands on her pants.

"I'll see you in our next class together," she called over her shoulder as she picked up her backpack.

He groaned and didn't bother saying a word.

After school, and a quick chat with the girls Cammie met Zach.

He was jittery and nervous, and in a weird way so was she despite the fact that there wasn't really much for her to be nervous about. Maybe it was just that she had gotten so used to Zach being completely easygoing that seeming him be anything but was scary.

She sat down on the sidewalk, neatly crossing her legs beneath her body. Cammie smiled as Zach followed suit.

"So, tell me the story," she said. "I found the article and I've heard what Dillion has to say. What's your side?"

Zach sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay, well. It started back at Blackthorne, but I guess you know about that…"

_Zach was going about his day just like he normally did. He hated Blackthorne with a passion, he had never wanted to leave all his friends and he had most certainly not wanted to have to come to some stuffy prep school._

_Most of the boys here were nice enough, but Dillion Jones was probably his only friend here._

_Sure, Grant and Jonas called him often but talking to them just made Zach miss Roseville, his family, and his old schoolmates who all got to go to Roseville Public High School._

_Besides, there weren't any girls here. Zach missed having friends that were girls, he missed seeing his crush with her brown hair and her ever-changing eye color._

_He loosened his tie from around his neck-_ his leash _more like- and made his way to his next class. His path was interrupted by a small body colliding into his side. He grunted and stumbled slightly which just made his friend laugh._

 _"_ _Dude, you are weak. How do you expect to protect yourself from the school administration like this?" He teased. Zach rolled his eyes._

 _"_ _Like you're any better at it than I am," he grunted._

 _"_ _I'm a black belt, and you're a no-belt. Seriously, when are you going to take me up on those lessons?" He asked seriously. Zach wrinkled his nose._

 _"_ _If we get caught-"  
"Who cares if we get caught? The boys at this school are ruthless. If you are going to survive the next four years than you have to stick with me and my rules."_

_Zach grumbled but nodded his head._

_"_ _Fine, you win."_

_The boys fell silent as they passed a group of their classmates, a short nod in their direction meant their respect for the others. It also meant they were less likely to make anyone mad._

_One of the problems with this school was undeniably the rich people here. If you did one thing to make them angry, they would rain upon you a hell that would never end._

_Lucky for Zach, Dillion was his roommate and had taken him under his wing as soon as he found out his upbringings._

_Being here on a scholarship was practically social suicide._

_"_ _So, when do we start?" He asked softly._

_Dillion smiled._

_"_ _Tonight. We head to the roof, and I begin to mold you into a man," he responded confidently. Zach groaned and made a mental note to claim to Grant about Dillion a little bit more the next time he had a chance to call him._


	11. The Pros and Cons of Blackthorne Academy

_Pro: Dillion is a good friend. He will keep me safe._

_Con: If anyone finds out I'm under a scholarship, they will end me._

_Pro: The education I get here is much better than back at home._

_Con: Everyone has so many strict rules to follow, they are hard to keep track of._

_Pro: I can make it if I just keep my head low._

_Con: What if I can't just keep my head low?_

Zach and Dillion made their way up the stairs as soon as their RA called for lights out. It wasn't too hard, slipping out of their room, climbing out the window at the end of the hall and making their way up the fire escape.

They had to be quiet. If they weren't they could very well get in a lot of trouble for sneaking out. Zach could potentially get kicked out.

Of course,  _that_  wasn't necessarily a bad thing.

Zach combed his fingers through his hair and let his blazer fall to the ground. The likelihood of him actually needing it seemed low, especially when fighting someone.

He rolled his shirt sleeves up and looked up towards the sky.

It was a lovely cloudless night. Zach really just wanted to spend it stargazing with someone special.

He wondered if she would like that. Laying beneath the stars with nothing to worry about except for whether the other was cold or not.

Zach wondered how it would feel to hold her close to him.

He wondered if he would ever see her again.

She generally went away for the summer so if he went here all year than it was pretty unlikely.

Before he could consider it more Dillion had kicked the back of his knee, making him crumble to the ground.

"What the heck man?" He blurted. Dillion gave him a serious look.

"The other boys aren't going to wait for you to be ready for their attack. They are going to hit you when you least expect it. Are you ready for that?"

"Sorry," he mumbled. Dillion's expression softened.

"You thinking of her again?" He asked gently. Zach nodded. "Well forget her. Forget it  _all_  Zach. If those find out that you have a crush on anyone they will use it. You liking a girl makes you weak. It's just another way that they can get you."

Zach sat back on the roof.

"I'm not cut out for this life Dillion. I just want to go back home," he admitted. Dillion patted his shoulder.

"I know buddy. We'll get you back home," he assured. "Now get up you weakling. I need to teach you to protect yourself."

"I don't know why you are so insistent on me learning to fight," he grumbled. Dillion looked away from him and peered off the roof of his building.

"Just get up and let's start."

Zach hesitantly got up and brushed off his slacks.

"Okay, let's get this over with."

They spent three hours on the roof. Dillion practically using the time to beat him up and call it training. Zach didn't understand what Dillion hoped to get out of this.

"We should've spent that time studying," he mumbled when they were back in their room. Dillion tossed him a bag of ice.

"You have tons of time to study. You don't have time to do other things," he replied. "You're much too serious about school anyway."

Zach grunted and plopped into his desk chair, pulling his binder out of his backpack. Dillion fell silent, but Zach could feel him staring holes into the back of his head. He turned and looked back at him.

"What?"

Dillion rested his hand on the back of his neck.

"You think too much," he grunted. Zach rolled his eyes and looked away from him, trying to find his math homework. "But seriously man, don't trust anybody here."

"What?" He asked, not really paying attention to Dillion.

"The guys here are manipulative. Don't trust them. Everyone is just looking for a way to make their lives easier, so you really have to be careful," Dillion explained. Zach waved off the comment.

"Look, you need help with your Math, right? Let me give you a hand with it."

Dillion didn't move. He stayed on his side of the room, so Zach turned around again.

"Dillion.  _Come on_."

Dillion made a sound of disdain but trudged over to Zach's side of the room.

"Alright, fine."

"What do you need help with again?" Zach asked. "Exponentials?"  
"What do you think I am? Stupid?" Dillion snorted. Zach stared at him blankly. "Okay, yeah it's exponentials. But not the easy exponentials. The more complicated ones like in number 8."

"Oh, alright well that's not too hard when you really get down to it," he replied. He began to explain the steps that went into the problem, but they didn't cover math for too long. Dillion wasn't a very dedicated student. He was smart when he put effort into the problems, but if he wasn't in the mood to do something, he wasn't going to do it.

He went to sleep about an hour after they had started, so Zach found himself wandering out of the room to one of the places that he could study.

There were a lot of other boys studying down the hall, but none of them seemed to mind when he sat down and began to scribble down notes for his math homework. One of the other boys even asked him for help.

It was moments like these that Zach forgot that he didn't belong here. He sat explaining the rules of the numbers to the boy, Todd, as best as he could. The boy nodded along.

Kids here, they were smart. That was one of the reasons Zach had gotten the letter to attend school here. He was so extremely smart, his guidance counselor at Roseville had been excited to have him attend their school but (in the end) had admitted that Blackthorne was a better opportunity for him.

He could get into any college he wanted to if he came here and that's why he had agreed to.

Not because he wanted to, but because it was what everyone else seemed to want him to do.

Todd asked him another question, dragging him back to his current situation, but recently he found that his mind liked to wander.

If he were in Roseville would he be up late studying, or would he be out with his friends? Would he be tutoring another student, or would he be watching television, not having to worry about anything but himself?  
Was it really better for him here?

The next day he woke up at Blackthorne, and everything was just about the same as the day before. He woke up early and went to all of his classes unnoticed by everyone around him. To most people, he was a nobody. To the people that he wasn't a nobody to he simply wasn't worth bothering.

He only answered questions in class when he had to and during lunch, he sat only with Dillion. Zach was sure that Dillion had other friends before. All the kids at Blackthorne seemed to know one another beforehand. They'd all gone to the same Elementary school together or had all met at their parent's business parties.

"Hey, why do you eat with me during lunch?" Zach asked softly. Dillion looked up at him, a sandwich falling out of his mouth.

"Dude what?" He asked. Zach shrugged.

"Why do you eat with me during lunch?" He repeated. "Doesn't your reputation take a hit every time you do?"

"If you ate alone at lunch it would be obvious that you don't have any friends, and then people would know how you actually got here," Dillion replied. He reached across the table and flicked Zach in the forehead. "Seriously, get your head in the game."

"So, you just do it for me?" He asked. Dillion rolled his eyes.

"You've said before that we are friends, haven't you? Isn't that what friends do?" Dillion asked. He looked pretty indifferent about the whole situation. Zach opened his mouth to ask another question but was interrupted pretty quickly by Dillion.

"Don't you have anything else to talk about?" He asked irritatedly. "Girls let's talk about girls. You have a girl back in Roseville, right? You never really talk about her."

Zach let the previously conversation fade away, but only because it meant he got to talk about  _her_.

"Yeah, you know I do," he replied, a smile creeping up on his face. "You?"

"Nah, none of the girls where I come from are anything interesting. They're all major jerks. Tell me about your girl?"

"Her name is Cameron Ann Morgan," Zach responded. "But she goes by Cammie. We don't hang with the same groups really but she's  _awesome_."

"Cameron Ann," Dillion responded. "What's she look like?"

"Beautiful," Zach replied. "Long shiny brown hair, eye color that changes due to circumstance, the most stunning smile… But if I ever met her I'd be cool. Pretend like I haven't been crushing on her for ages. But I have. She actually goes to Gallagher over the summer."  
"Does she?" Dillion replied. He mulled the information around in his brain. "She seems cool."

"Very cool. You two would get along I think," he admitted. "We would all be good friends. We could go watch movies and stuff."  
Dillion rolled his eyes.

"Why are you here if you don't want to be here?" He asked. "I mean seriously. You could've stayed in your hometown. Done what you actually wanted to do?"

"You've got to understand what its like when everyone wants you to do something you don't want to do," Zach replied. "I mean, in the end, it doesn't really matter if I want to come here or not. Everyone is convinced that this is the next step in my life. Ever since I got my letter in the mail my fate was sealed. Who am I to not listen to everyone?"

Dillion stared at Zach for a second, his mouth gaping for a moments time. Then he looked away, back down at his food.

"Yeah, yeah, I get what you mean. You have no clue how much I get what you mean," he responded softly. He grabbed a napkin and threw it on his plate. "Look, let's meet on the roof again tonight. Your punches are lousy. I want you to do 100 push-ups before we meet up too."  
Before Zach could respond Dillion was gone. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

Dillion could be extremely weird sometimes.


	12. The Pros and Cons of Being Dillion's Roommate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violence warning for this chapter.

_Pro: Dillion isn't afraid to break a few rules._

_Con: He likes to break a lot of rules._

_Pro: He is easy to talk to, and helps me study at times._

_Con: Sometimes he can be pretty blunt._

_Pro: Sometimes he helps me to forget how much I miss my home._

_Con: He is extremely distracting most days._

Zach typed thoughtlessly on his laptop, a piece of bread hanging out of his mouth. He wrinkled his nose and pulled his left hand off of his keyboard to grab a pencil. His fingertips brushed cloth, not a pencil, making him turn his gaze away from his essay.

Dillion had his arms crossed over Zach's desk, his clothed arms covering Zach's pencil. He tore off a piece of the bread and swallowed it.

"What's up?" He asked.

He pulled his arm back, body sore from all the bruises that Dillion had given him in the last few days.

"Nothing," Dillion responded. "I'm just… wondering if I should do something."

Zach raised an eyebrow and settled back in his chair.

"What?"  
"It's complicated, you wouldn't get it," Dillion affirmed.

"Alright, keep it to yourself then."

Zach turned back to his work, trying to visualize the way that his essay had to go next to follow the outline he had constructed for himself. He was, granted, a little distracted by Dillion staring at him.

"Do you mind? This is due next week," he stated. Dillion rolled his eyes.

"Well you just made that decision a  _lot_  easier," he stated sarcastically. He rolled off Zach's desk and kicked his shirt across the room.

"Are you ever going to unpack your things?" He asked not even a moment later. Zach turned around to stare at him.

"My stuff is unpacked, I just actually keep my things organized," he replied softly. Dillion groaned and flipped over on his bed.

"You waste your life doing useless things. Don't you ever have any fun?" He asked.

"I'll spend the summer doing fun things," Zach stated. "I did lots of fun things in Roseville, but here, I might as well just study."  
Dillion scrunched his face together but didn't comment on what Zach was sure was really bothering him about that statement.

"Why don't we do something fun?" He offered.

"What fun could we possibly have?"

"Movie marathon, James Bond. What do you say?" Dillion suggested. "I can go steal some popcorn from the faculty lounge."

Zach would've said no to the suggestion, but unwinding  _did_  sound like a lot of fun. He rubbed the back of his neck thoughtlessly.

"I  _do_  have a bag of M&M's we could add to the popcorn."

A large grin spread across Dillion's face.

"I'll be back in five!" He called before climbing out of their room's window. Zach couldn't help but chuckle. He minimized the screen that his essay was on and pulled up Amazon Prime. Once he had  _Dr. No_  up and ready to play, he scrambled under his bed to pull out his bag of chocolate candies. He had barely settled on the floor when Dillion was back, smelling of sweet buttery popcorn kernels.

"Dude, that's an  _amateur_  pillow set up. We need a fort!" He said with a roll of his eyes. He closed their window and began to toss pillows at Zach. Zach laughed.

"Come on man, we're going to need those to sleep."

"No sleep is happening tonight Zachary. We are staying up all night to watch as many of these movies as we possibly can," Dillion said seriously. It wasn't until three movies in that Zach was thoroughly convinced to go along with the idea and even then, he tried to get out of the arrangement.

It wasn't until his alarm went off that morning that he realized how late he had let Dillion coerce him into staying up.

It wasn't until a day and 12 solid hours of sleep hours that Zach realized he didn't regret a second of the night. Not that he would let Dillion know that of course.

* * *

When Zach's world at Blackthorne changed he was on his laptop, doing what he did every day.

He had just finished tutoring some boys in his class and he was working on that dreaded essay again.

Dillion wasn't in the room, he wasn't generally around this hour in the first place, so it was odd in itself when he burst in the room, uniform disheveled, chest heaving, and blood trickling from his lip.

" _Zach, you have to help me_."

Tears were forming in Dillion's eyes and quite frankly, the raw emotion that Zach could see in his face scared him. He shut his laptop.

"What?"

Dillion hesitated, and that should've cued Zach that something wasn't quite right. But it didn't. Zach grabbed Dillion's shoulders and looked him firmly in the eyes.

"Dillion, what's wrong?" He asked seriously.

Dillion closed his eyes firmly, the tears practically streaming unstoppably down his cheeks.

"I made someone mad okay? A-And, he sent a bunch of boys… I can't fight them."

Zach knew he couldn't fight them either, but before he could mention that to Dillion the door was busted down to their dorm room. There were three boys standing there, looking angry. Zach couldn't rightly name them, but he did know that they weren't good news. They were some of the richest boys in school.

Zach knew the dirt on all of them, and frankly, he had never wanted to be associated with the boys. They were bad people to be around even if they were friends with you, they'd been known to turn on people like snakes.

"Step away from Dillion, Zachary," one of them warned. Zach squared his shoulders.

"Make me."

And they did.

Dillion's lessons had taught Zach enough to defend himself and get a number of punches in. He started aiming low, for the boy's chests. With three against one, it was certainly more difficult to keep it together. He ducked to avoid a punch, shuffled to the side to avoid an incoming kick. He got another punch in, but he was quickly losing his breath. He didn't have a lot of stamina in the first place.

He wondered a moment why Dillion had come to him in the first place. Surely, he could hold his own better in a fight then Zach could… He didn't dwell on it long, one of the boys got a hit in and it knocked Zach off of his track a little. He went in for another hit blind and missed completely. Another punch was hit in the gut, and that's when Zach realized the boys were talking to him.

"Zach! I can't believe you would do that to Dillion!" One of the boys called. Zach turned around in horror to find that one of the boys had begun to beat Dillion to the ground. Blood flew across the carpet, and Zach lurched forward trying to stop them from hurting his friend anymore. He was grabbed by someone and tugged back, thrown to the floor. A boy crouched over his aching body and whistled.

"This is why we don't let poor boys into our school. They're so  _violent_. What did Dillion ever do to you?" He teased. Before Zach could say a word, he was punched in the jaw. The pain shot through his body.

"Leave him alone! Why are you doing this?" Zach protested. He used all of his upper body strength to knock the boy off of him, but he was overpowered by the other boy. He held him back by his arms.

"When the Headmaster sees what you did to Dillion, you won't get away with it. You'll be suspended, thrown to the curb just like a kid like you should be. You don't deserve to attend Blackthorne," the head boy snarled in Zach's face. He turned and began to help him friend beat Dillion. Zach's heart nearly stopped. He couldn't move, not just because he was so scared for his friend but because he was still being held back. All he could do was watch helplessly as they beat Dillion.

"You have to stop!" Zach blurted. "You're going to kill him."

"No Zachary.  _You_  nearly killed him."

They gave Dillion another kick to the chest, which made him curl up in on himself. He coughed blood onto the carpet, but it was clear that he was barely able to move. The two boys that had done all the hiding smiled and wiped the blood on their fists on Zach's shirt.

Zach had stopped fighting, he just stared in horror at Dillion's shaking body.

He was released, and the three boys ran out of the room, calling desperately for help as if they had just witnessed the crime. Zach crawled over to Dillion.

"Hey? Dillion? You okay buddy?" He asked softly. Dillion didn't speak, he didn't even look at him. Zach shut his eyes tightly, fighting back the tears that were threatening to come to him.

"They won't get away with this," he said firmly. "I won't let them."

Zach's plan was simple.

He hadn't been at Blackthorne long, but he had been there long enough to collect the information he needed on pretty much all of the boys there.

This school was anything but innocent. Blackthorne was full of boys who were corrupt even at their young ages. Zach had been keeping a journal of all the boy's misdeeds, along with evidence behind each one. He had figured that if he ever ran into any trouble with any of them, he could use it to keep them from doing anything too bad to him.

He had never imagined he would need it like this, but either way, it would be useful.

He had talked to the Headmaster, and his mom had hired a lawyer. There was proof that Zach had been knocked out during the incident, and further proof that Dillion had been dragged into the alley that he was eventually discovered in. There were two witnesses attesting that they had seen Zach beating up Dillion. Dillion hadn't had a testimony yet, but even if he did testify that Zach was innocent the Headmaster had explained that Zach would lose his scholarship money.

In less than a week, he would be returning to Roseville.

So, there were no consequences.

Zach hadn't seen Dillion since the incident. It made their room empty and Zach quite frankly hated seeing the empty bed on the other side of the room. When he closed his eyes, all he saw was his friend lying on the floor. When he actually fell asleep, he heard Dillion asking why he couldn't have been stronger and saved him.

So, it wasn't much of a chore for Zach to sneak out of the room one night and head to the school library. He printed out copies of students' emails, and pictures of them doing things they shouldn't. He posted videos on various different accounts on youtube, all revealing misdeeds that the boys had committed, from buying drugs to confirming secrets that they shouldn't be keeping and more.

Once all the evidence was out there Zach just had to flame the fire and keep himself from getting burned until the day he left Blackthorne.

Easy. There was just one more piece of the puzzle he had to solve.

Just before everyone went to class to discovered desks, textbooks, and chalkboards plastered with evidence of every bad thing any boy in Zach's grade had dared to commit, Zach ventured to the person who had likely been the ringmaster's room.

His name was Townsend, Zach had discovered. He was the dirtiest of all the boys and would be the angriest no doubt by what Zach was about to do. It didn't matter though, he needed answers, and he wouldn't leave until he got them. He prepared himself to knock the door off its hinges when he heard speaking from within.

_What were they doing up?_

He willed his anger away for the moment and pressed his ear to the door to hear what was being said before.

"Was it really  _that_  easy to trick him?" Someone was asking. Zach recognized it as Manny, one of the boys who had attacked Zach and Dillion.

"He's a fool. Boys like that are too trusting. It was the easiest thing I'd ever done."

_Dillion?_

"He never even suspected that you were out to get him, did he?" Townsend asked with a laugh.

"Why would he? He thought we were friends."  
And that answered all of Zach's questions.

That was how the boys had known that he was there on a scholarship. That was why they were after Dillion. That was why it was so easy for them to put the blame on Zach.

It was all because Dillion was in on it.

The whole time Dillion had been pretending.

Zach felt his fingers curl into a fist and he turned away.

He had one thing against Dillion. Something he had vowed to never reveal because Dillion was his friends. His father had been doing some illegal things with money, Zach wasn't sure the extent of it but when he first moved into Blackthorne he had seen an email about it on Dillion's computer.

He had forwarded it to himself before he even knew Dillion, just in case. Now he was glad he had never deleted it.

He forwarded it to the police, and the last thing he saw before leaving Blackthorne was a raging fire of anger towards him for releasing all of their secrets to the world, and Dillion's stony face as he left the school grounds for the very last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading this chapter so late on the update day, my writing high is cooling off as Nanowrimo approaches, and I'm really struggling to keep up with my homework, and balancing work so this story has admittedly been on the back burner. But no worries friends. We only have three more chapters left on this story, and we get to return to the present-day next chapter! I'm flying home this weekend so hopefully, I'll be able to knock these chapters out this weekend! I have a Chem exam today so wish me luck! Sorry if there are spelling errors! See you next week!


	13. The Pros and Cons of Planning Revenge

_Pro: I get to hang out with the girls more_

_Con: We can't let the boys know what we are doing yet_

_Pro: If it all works out, Zach will be happy again_

_Con: Zach isn't happy right now_

_Pro: The plan is simple. We can do it_

_Con: The boys aren't going to like it at all_

Cammie sat in the computer lab, her finger tapping aimlessly against the wood of the table the desks were set on. Her other hand was up by her lips, and she was chewing on that hand's index finger.

"So?" She asked. She had just finished relaying Zach's story to Macey, Liz, and Bex, but neither of the three was offering any advice.

"If Dillion is back that means that…" Macey started.

"The other boys from the Academy want to get back at Zach for what he did to them," Bex finished. The group of them all grimaced.

"It sounds like they're pretty powerful," Liz observed. She had a profile of the three boys that had inevitably been behind the incident up on her computer screen. Cammie couldn't stop staring at Townsend, the one who had orchestrated it all.

 _Why had they been so cruel to him just for being there on a scholarship?_  
"Let's take them down," Cammie blurted before she could really even process what she was saying.

"We don't have the power to do that," Liz protested immediately, but it was too late for Cammie to come down from the brilliance of her idea.

"Yes we do," she breathed excitedly. "Just think, Bex is our muscle, Liz you're the brains, Macey can get us out of any situation… We could totally do this! We've all been in the same fighting class since we were kids right? The boys won't expect us to be strong  _and_  clever-"

"We could use their sexist attitudes to our advantage," Macey agreed softly. She twirled a strand of her hair around her index finger. "Cammie, it's quite possible that you are onto something."  
Bex nodded.

"If they underestimate our strength, we'll not only teach them not to mess with people that they don't know much about but show them what girl power looks like," Bex agreed, she jokingly flexed her biceps which made Cammie laugh.

"Come on Liz," she assured. "We can't get in without you."

"Are you guys really willing to lie, flirt, and cheat to get revenge to the people who ruined Zach's life all those years ago?" Liz asked uncertainly. Cammie's expression turned somewhat serious and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"When I first saw Zach my heart dropped. I saw those sparkling eyes, the lips upturned in mirth, the hair tossed like he hadn't even bothered to fix it and I knew that I would risk my life, just to make sure that a smile always stayed on his face," Cammie stated plainly. All the girls turned serious in return. "I was willing to do that for him and I didn't even know him at the time. Now we're friends, and I can promise you, Elizabeth Sutton, nothing on this world or any other can keep me from saving Zachary Goode."

"Like fire and ice and rage…" Liz breathed in awe after a moment. She shook her head and sighed heavily. "Alright. Let's do this."

* * *

"Do you guys want to get together tonight to study for midterms?" Liz suggested the next day at lunch. Dillion hadn't bothered to show up to school that day. It was a little suspicious, and while he didn't say anything about it Cammie knew that it was worrying Zach.

He'd been on edge all day. He was pretending to be okay but Cammie could see how nervous he was.

"That sounds like a great idea," she agreed. She nudged Zach. "You don't have to work do you?"

He shook his head slowly, scanning the cafeteria with his eyes before finally settling on her.

"No, I asked for the next two weeks off," he admitted. Cammie smiled.

"Good. We can all meet at my house if you guys want?" She offered.

No one responded they were all staring at Zach who was in just the right state of mind to cock his head and smile.

"Cammie's house? Come on guys, pay attention!" He jabbed softly.

They all laughed it off softly and nodded as if they hadn't been just staring at him incoherently.

"Yeah, tonight you guys said?" Grant asked.

"Absolutely. I'll have my mom buy us pizzas," Cammie said excitedly. "Everyone knows how much my mom loves having people over. I don't do it enough."

"We love your mother," Liz agreed gently. "Personally, I am excited. Do you think we should have a sleepover?"

"It has been ages since we've had a sleepover," Bex agreed.

"Hold old do we have to get before we are too old to call it a sleepover?" Macey asked, a teasing smile crossing her face.

"It depends on when boys start sleeping over too," Grant teased. Bex elbowed him hard.

"Well, boys aren't invited to this sleepover, that's for sure," she said. "But you guys should walk with us to school tomorrow."

The girls all eyed each other carefully. They had only briefly talked over this part of the plan. It had been a last-second decision to get together for a sleepover to talk about what to do with Zach and Blackthorne. It was even briefer to look up what they already knew…

"Ah, I can't do tomorrow morning, I'm working an opening shift," Zach replied. Jonas quirked an eyebrow.

"I thought you asked for the next two weeks off?" He questioned.

"This weeks schedule had already been out and there was no one to cover this shift," Zach explained with a shrug. "But you all should still accompany the girls.

Grant nodded.

"Yeah, we can stop by if you want?"

Zach waved off the offer.

"It's okay. I like opening shifts. They're relaxing."

"So its settled then," Macey announced surely. "A girls sleepover and boys morning stroll."

The girls tried not to look too excited, the boys looked a little curious as to why they were acting so jittery.

* * *

After school Cammie found Zach leaning against her locker. He was fingering through a book, which Cammie did find a little odd. She knew that he read, but she'd never actually seen him do it and he'd never spoken about it to her either. She'd only heard rumors.

More like ghost stories of the tales of Zach's fascination with literature. Whispers of times that he had spoken Stephen Hawthorne quotes, or accurately cited a storyline of a classic book. Cammie took a peek at the book cover.

"The Sound and the Fury?" She questioned. He glanced up at her.

"One of my favorites," he admitted. "I read it when I need it."

Cammie leaned back against the lockers next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"There's this one character, Quentin. Something about him resonates in me… Wanna hear my favorite quote?" He asked softly. Cammie didn't respond and he was already flipping through the pages. He didn't even scan the words for reference. He stopped at a certain page as if he had familiarized himself with the way the book felt when he was on that page.  
" _But then I suppose it takes at least one hour to lost time in, who has been longer than history getting into the mechanical progression of it_ ," he read. He stopped, and a small smile found itself on his lips. It made Cammie smile too. She looked away from the worn pages and looked up at his face. There was a warmth in his eyes that she couldn't describe. She wondered if he always looked like this when he was lost in a good book.

"What's it mean?" She asked him softly. His eyes met hers, and his smile only grew.

"Why don't you tell me Gallagher Girl?"

He closed the book softly, and placed it in Cammie's hands, not removing contact when he did. Cammie took it into her hands gingerly, carefully running her fingers over its warm cover. The book was warm, clearly well loved.

"It'll take me a while," she admitted. "But I'll tell you when I'm done."

Zach wrapped his arms around Cammie's waist and pulled her around so that he was in front of him. His book ended up squished between their bodies, but Cammie's grip on it never loosened.

"I never shared a book with someone before. I'm trusting you a lot with it," he whispered. Cammie hummed.

"You don't look too worried."

"I'm not," he admitted. I trust you completely. Zach closed his eyes and leaned forward. He rested his forehead on hers and brushed his nose against hers. "I trust you completely."

Cammie closed her eyes as well, relishing for a moment in Zach's warm breath bouncing off her cheek. Then she tilted her chin up, and let her lips brush his.

"That's good. You're gonna have to do a lot of that for the next few days okay?"

Zach deepened the gesture, pulling her closer, bringing her into a deep desperate kiss. Cammie laughed when she pulled away.

"You're possibly the best thing that has ever happened to me," she breathed when met with his questioning gaze. He laughed a little too.

"You are definitely the best thing that has ever happened to me," he responded. Cammie pulled away from Zach slowly, one hand clutching the book to her chest, the other one squeezing his hand.

"Come on," she whispered. "Let's get outside, the others are waiting."

* * *

"What kind of pizza do you guys want? I'll order from Domino's. You can pepperoni, cheese, sausage…" Cammie's mother rambled on, making all of her friends smile a little. She had been almost unbearable since they had arrived, so excited that she had brought people over that she wasn't even letting them get any work done.

"Should I order a liter of soda as well? Sorry- that was a stupid question, of course, I should, and your children like Coke don't you? I'll get you coke!  
Cammie laughed and nudged her mother lightly in the shoulder.

"Thanks, mom," she said. "We'll take pepperoni, and once it arrives just call us and we'll stop doing our homework to come to retrieve it."

Her mom nodded and began to type something on her phone, she quickly walked out of the room, finally leaving the gang to their own antics.

"So… Chemistry?" Cammie asked.

"I'd rather kill myself," Grant groaned. Bex rolled her eyes.

"Please, be our guest," she teased. He pretended to be offended by the statement but didn't protest when she pulled his notebook out of his backpack and set it in front of him.

"What was the homework again?" Liz asked. She had her back pressed to Jonas' and they were both seated with legs crossed on the floor. Jonas lolled his head back just slightly.

"Page 1, questions 2,4, and 8; page 2, questions, 1 through 10," he relayed.

The group found itself in silence as they all began to scribble makeshift answers to questions on their own papers. Cammie couldn't really focus on the work. She had settled at the table next to Zach, who was already on the page 2 problems. She stared at his paper for a few moments, unable to form any coherent thought.

"Hey there Gallagher girl, no cheating," he murmured. Normally, Cammie would've looked up to see a smile on his face at such a statement, but in this instance, the usual expression was completely absent. She tilted her head towards him.

"Are you sure you're alright Zach?" She asked, taking his hand in hers. "You're a ghost of who you usually are right now. Dillion hasn't done anything that we haven't heard about yet has he?"

Zach pressed his lips together.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much," he said simply. He looked down at their intertwined fingers for a minute and then covered their hands with his other hand.

"I only worry about you as much, as you would about me," she responded. "So, give me something to work with?"

"Dillion hasn't done anything, no, and he won't. He's likely just their scapegoat. He knows they're using him but he lets them do it anyways," Zach responded carefully. "I don't know what they're planning and it worries me."

"You know how I said earlier that you had to trust me?" Cammie asked softly. Zach nodded.

"But I don't want you to be wrapped up in my problems," Zach replied. Before Cammie could respond, Preston was entering the room. He had his fingers lost in his hair and a box of pizza in his right hand.

"Did someone order a pizza?" He asked, giving them a tongue-in-tooth smile. He hadn't been at school in a while, so that meant… One look at Macey's indifferent expression told Cammie all that she needed to know.

"I hope you know Chemistry better then Cammie does," Zach said with a chuckle.

"Ha ha," Cammie said sarcastically. "I  _could_  use some help on Electron Configuration though if anyone wants to help?"

"I'll get some plates," Macey stated.

"I'll help," Preston replied, setting the pizza down on the table. She pretended not to care about the gesture, but Cammie saw the way that she looked back at him, and brushed her hair back. Macey wasn't fooling anyone, especially not Preston.

"That will probably take a while," Bex teased as soon as they had left the room. Liz giggled from behind her hand.

"Honestly," she said. "I could use a refresher on electron configuration as well."

She lifted herself up off the carpet, which made Jonas fall backward. He laughed, and reached up for Liz, pulling her down onto the floor next to him when she tried to help him to his feet. They both burst out laughing, which made Zach smile a little bit.

"I guess electron configurations will just have to wait on this one huh?" Cammie said teasingly. He laughed and nodded.

"Looks like it."

* * *

Once all the boys had left the house, it was time to get down to business.

Cammie spread out blueprints of Blackthorne across her room floor, Macey laid out paper profiles of the boys they were targeting on the bed and Liz pulled up live surveillance they had been storing from the school itself.

Cammie pushed her bookshelf in front of her bedroom door and turned to her friends. Her fingers found the book Zach had lent her, and she found herself subconsciously holding it to her chest.

"Alright, then. We have three boys, Manny, Jarold, and Townsend," Macey stated. "Our best bet is to seduce them."

Liz's phone clattered to the ground, making both Macey and Cammie jump. She smiled apologetically.

"I just-  _what_?" She hissed softly. "We're doing what?"

"These boys see girls  _maybe_  three months out of a year and hot girls like us? An absolute  _treasure_. We get close to them. Say we're the headmasters best friends daughter and friends visiting for a change. Say that we might try visiting more if it means hanging out with such… studs," she dragged softly. Liz shook her head, slowly at first, but progressively faster.

"No,  _no_ , I can't do that. Maybe you two can-"

"Zach wouldn't like it if he knew," Cammie interjected.

"But I just barely got with Jonas, I can't flirt," Liz blurted out. Macey chuckled softly.

"Flirting is really just smiling and nodding. You can smile and nod, so you will be a-okay," she assured. "But flirting is our only way in. The boys will just have to suck it."

"And once we're in? Then what Macey?" Cammie asked. "We can't exactly get revenge if we are just flirting with them."

"Once we are in, our presence won't be that odd at the school. This plan is going to take quite some time," Macey explained softly. "We are going to first, establish our relationships with the boys. Give them no reason to suspect anything is off with us."

She turned around and grabbed a dry erase marker, dragging it across Cammie's whiteboard before she could even think to protest it. Macey wasn't looking like she cared either way either. She instantly grabbed a marker and began to scribble a point on the board.

"After we earn their trust, we will start to learn their secrets and likewise, gather proof that the secret is worth police involvement-"

"This is exactly what Zach did when he was at Blackthorne, how will us doing the same thing help anyone?" Cammie asked exasperatedly.

" _Because_  the reason they think they can get back at Zach is that when he faced off with them he was weak. He got beaten up by the boys, and his last jab was sort of proof that he didn't have much to defend himself. He never wanted to be at Blackthorne in the first place. We, however, will be proving our strength from day one. We  _wanted_  to be at the school, we  _wanted_  them to trust us, we  _planned_  their social fall and likewise won't be so easily taken down."

"You think that they are only returning for him because they don't think he's  _strong_  enough to defend himself?" Liz asked, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Zach is in no way weak and I'm sure he's worked on improving his fighting style since he left."

"I don't know that he has," Cammie admitted. "If you think about it, he's so busy with his job and his family and school…"

Macey put a finger on her nose.  
"Bingo  _and_  the fact that he is so nervous about the whole ordeal means that he might regress to how he was when he was attacked back freshmen year. I mean, it's strictly psychological, and might not even happen in this particular case,  _but-_ "

"You're right. We can  _more_  than defend ourselves, and our lack of emotional attachment towards the boys will make it even easier," Cammie agreed.

"Preston  _can't_  be okay with this," Liz continued to protest. "There has to be another way."

"Not one as simple as this one," Macey said grimly. "This is our best chance to help Zach. The boys won't be easy to convince, but they'll agree to it eventually."

"I'm in," Bex stated finally. "Grant will be easy to admit… Besides, a jealous boy is so cute."

"I'm in too," Liz relented after a long moment. "I mean, I'm going to sleep on it, but I'm in. You guys are right. Jonas will understand."

Cammie clapped her hands together.

"It's settled then. We'll do it," she said. "But on one condition."

The rest of the girls looked at her, an inquisitive expression resting itself on her face.

"We don't tell Zach until everything is okay. He'll  _hate_  what we are trying to do for him. I wouldn't be surprised if he refused to let us do it too. It would be better if he was just mad about it later."

"That makes sense," Macey relinquished.

"Let's get some sleep," Bex insisted. "Tomorrow morning we have to get the boys to agree to this."

They all nod, and began to prepare to go to sleep. Liz placed her hand on Cammie's and gave her a tentative smile.

"You sure that you want to keep this from Zach?" She asked slowly. "You'll have to lie to him a lot… What if he finds out?"

"We trust each other. It'll be okay," she said surely. "I'm not worried about it, neither should you be."  
Liz accepted that as an answer and went to change into her pajamas. Once she wasn't looking, Cammie pressed her lips together and looked down to the ground.

 _She hoped he could find it in her to trust her the way that she had learned to trust him_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this chapter was awful to write. I had a ton of time at the airport to write (I was flying standby so literally had to wait all night to catch a flight) but whenever I tried to write this someone was always reading what I was writing, which made it super hard to write. Also, I've gotten literally no sleep this weekend so pardon if this chapter is just plain bad. I am so tired that I could sleep for a week and still need to rest lol. Anyways, anyways, as always I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Two more chapters left to write, and it is going to be slow. Still, I will see you guys as scheduled in a week!


	14. The Pros and Cons of this Risky Plan

_The Pros and Cons of this Risky Plan:_

_Pro: It's a pretty good plan if we were professionals._

_Con: No one really wants to go through with the plan._

_Pro: I'm confident, yeah, totally confident._

_Con: Zach is going to be furious when he finds out._

_Pro: It's likely that we'll succeed if we work hard at this._

_Con: These lists are hard to make when there are more Cons than Pros._

It was lucky that Macey was good at sweet-talking because when the girls began to tell the others their plan, they were  _not_ happy about it.

"I'm not the possessive type," Grant had started. "But this plan sounds… Awful."

" _Risky_ ," Jonas added.

"I  _am_  the jealous type," Preston said simply. "And so is Zach. If he were to find out…"

"And that's where you guys come in," Cammie interrupted. "You have to distract Zach. You can't let him think for a second that we are doing this. Not until we are done."

"You can't actually be serious," Grant laughed with a chuckle. When he saw the looks on everyone's faces, his smile disappeared. "I mean,  _really_  you guys can't be serious. Zach would…  _Geez_."

"He'd kill us," Preston finished. "He'd clobber us like Venom consumes its victims."

"Nerd," Liz joked, nudging the boy. The girls were the only ones who smiled at the jab.

"We know that it isn't a great idea," Bex admitted. "But the fact is that it is the only one that we have."  
"If you guys are willing to come up with a better plan, we're all ears," Macey agreed. When she was met with silence, she simply shrugged.

"It's settled then, is it not?" Cammie asked. At this point, everyone had stopped speaking. Cammie turned to face everyone and put her hand out. "Are you guys in?"

Macey, Liz, and Bex didn't hesitate to put their hands over Cammie's. That, of course, just left the boys. It took them a second. For a scary moment, Cammie thought that she was on her own and then Grant's hand joined the circle.

"Anything for Zach," he said begrudgingly. Jonas and Preston soon added their hands to the pile. Murmuring their agreements.

Macey nodded knowingly.

"Alright, guys… Here's the plan…"

Cammie had just finished telling one of her teachers that she would be out for the next few days when she had to put the next phase of the plan into action. For once she sought out Dillion, smiling at him politely when she found him in the hallway. He raised an eyebrow at her, looking rather amused.

"Finally decide to dump Zach and date me?" He asked teasingly. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"I need a favor."

"Honey, what makes you think that I would do you  _any_  favors?" Dillion asked. Cammie shrugged.

"You're urge to always help out those in need?" She asked. She was teasing and he knew it, but he didn't say a word about it. Just hiked his backpack further up on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I need you to help me and my friends get into Blackthorne."

Dillion had been holding a thermos, which Cammie had assumed held water in it. When he dropped the thermos and black liquid spilled across the floor it became clear that the liquid in it was actually coffee.

"What do you mean _get into Blackthorne_?" He hissed. Cammie winced. She'd never seen Dillion so serious before, but right now, it was like he had never been more serious in his life. "You can't be planning to go there."

"We can, and we are," she responded.

"They will eat you alive," Dillion warned.

"Not with the brilliant plan we have," Cammie retorted.

"Those boys are anything but ordinary," Dillion warned. "You don't know what you are getting yourself into."

"We just need you to be there when we are, and tell the others that we are the children of the headmaster's friends," Cammie insisted.

"No."

" _Dillion_."

"It's not because I don't want to help you guys," Dillion stated firmly. "It's because this is too dangerous. Does Zach know what you are planning?"

"I can make a decision without telling Zach what I am up to!" Cammie protested.

"Not when it has so much to do with him," Dillion snapped. "If he finds out that I  _helped_  you. He will kill me. No doubt about it."

"And when have  _you_  been afraid of angering Zach?"

"You shouldn't be doing this-"

Cammie's fists tightened at her side.

" _Look_. We are doing this whether you are with us, or not. Either way, we are going to Blackthorne. If you help, we'll be safer. We are going to be there on Friday."

Cammie turned around, her hair flipping at the whip of her head. Dillion called after her, his protests filling the air.

" _I'm not going to do it_ ," he called.

Cammie didn't respond or turn to look at him as she walked away, but she could tell by the bang that rang out down the halls from Dillion punching a locker that Dillion would fulfill his part of the plan.

* * *

Cammie tugged thoughtlessly at the hem of her skirt, trying to get it to cover more of her body. When it just bounced back to its spot she gave up on it. She groaned.

"Macey, these skirts are way too short," she stated.

"And why exactly are we dressed like private school girls?" Liz piped up. Macey smiled, taking one last look at how her friends looked in their makeup.

"Because, if we are the 'friends of the headmasters'' daughters we are rich too. We certainly don't go to public school," Macey explained. "And everyone remembers, we go by our  _full_  names, and we don't use contractions. We are entitled, and we  _love_  to flirt with cute boys."

"I hate this and we haven't even begun," Bex grumbled.

"Have  _not_  even begun," Macey corrected with a grin. "Now… Come on."

They began to walk up to the school, forming a quick line.

"Don't forget, heel-toe, and really swing those hips," Macey murmured as we walked, she looked at a boy who happened to be seated outside of the school doors and put her hand on her hip. "The door?"

He looked a little surprised but obediently scrambled to his feet, opening the door for the girls to go inside. Macey flicked her hair and looked back at the rest of the girls.

"See? Easy."

She led them into the building and stopped purposely in the center of the hall. Cammie grimaced and looked down the dark hallways.

"Now the real challenge begins," she said grimly. She stared blankly at the other girls. "Ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Bex replied. Cammie nodded.

"Alright, in 3… 2… 1…" She pointed in the air just as the school bell blared. Boys poured into the hallway. Cammie and the rest of the girls got into their poses. Cammie sat herself down on the ground boredly messing with her phone, Macey got out a small mirror and began to reapply her lipstick, Bex simply stood there with her hands on her hips and Liz stood in place looking timid as ever.

All the boys in the school looked at them in awe, whispering to one another as they passed but no one addressed them until three boys had stopped in front of them.

Macey had made a list of what each of the boys liked most in a girl. The leader, Townsend, would be Cammie's target. She just had to act shamelessly.

Manny was Macey's target. He liked a clingy girl, so she just had to act affectionate towards him whenever he was around.

Jarold was Liz's target. He like a shy girl so she hardly had to act at all. She just needed to be a little clumsier than usual and she would be in.

Bex, well, her job was to begin planting any evidence they had gathered while they gathered it. If she failed to compile the files properly the entire operation was a bust. Likewise, if any of the girls didn't complete their parts of the mission then there was no point in continuing the plan.

The three boys stopped before the girls, Townsend looking down at Cammie with a look of amusement on his lips. Dillion hovered slightly behind the boys. He didn't look guilty at all. He was a good actor. Now, it was time to see if he had done his part of the plan…

"So you are the headmaster's girls," Townsend said. His voice was deeper then Cammie had imagined, his expression was dark and sinister. She rolled her eyes.

"My daddy is friends with the headmaster, and we have to wait around here for the next few days will they all conduct business," she whined, donning a valley girl accent for the ploy. Townsend's smile only widened when he heard her aggravation.

"What?" He asked. "Don't like hanging around a bunch of attractive boys?"

"The only person I see here that is attractive is me," Cammie responded, brushing back her hair. It made Townsend chuckle and kneel down in front of her. Meanwhile, Macey twisted a strand of her hair around one of her fingers.

"I see someone who is  _quite_  attractive right in front of me," Macey responded pleasantly. She batted her eyelids at the boy. Liz stayed near Bex, shaking just slightly. Bex lightly tapped her head.

"And I see that boy from before is here again."

Bex sauntered over towards Dillion, draping herself on him.

"What was the name again? Dillion?" Bex drawled in her accent.

"This one's mine," Dillion said, wrapping his arm around Bex's waist, he turned her and began to lead her down the hall. Townsend whistled after him.

"Get 'em, tiger," he murmured.

"Classic boy," Cammie grumbled getting to her feet. She brushed off her skirt. "Treating women as objects."

"Trophies," Townsend corrected. He put his hand on her cheek his thumbing running over her cheekbone. "And don't you dare think that you can't be won."

Cammie resisted the urge to pull away from Townsend and instead rolled her eyes. She placed her hand on his wrist.

"If you think you can win me then you are gravely mistaken," she responded softly. "I am quite the difficult trophy to be won."

"I'll enjoy winning you over then," he responded.

"There's no difficulty in winning me over," Macey cooed, her eyes still on Manny. Cammie rolled her eyes.

"Come on girls, let us find somewhere interesting to spend our time," Cammie stated.

"Wait!" Townsend called. Cammie froze. "What's your name?"

She looked over her shoulder.

"Cameron Ann," she said softly.

"Macelia," Macey said, biting her lip. Elizabeth didn't respond so Cammie started off again, noting that Liz hadn't moved.

"Come on Elizabeth," she said. "Forget about Rebecca. We'll find  _her_  later."

They strutted down the hall and stopped once they had made it to a private alcove. Cammie took a seat, a lolled her head back.

" _This_  I don't understand," she admitted. "Why are we staying away from them?"

"Boys love it when girls play hard to get," Macey explained. "Townsend especially, just as he said. He likes working hard to get his…  _trophies_."

"Some boys really are disgusting," Cammie muttered. "And we're just playing into their hands."  
"We get close to them, they'll take us to all their events, we'll get the dirt. Bex will expose them and we'll get out," Macey reiterated.

"This is going to take ages," Liz commented and Cammie knew she was right.

* * *

That Saturday morning Cammie, Liz, and Bex settled in the dining hall. They were eating their breakfast, enjoying their time there when Townsend set his tray down at Cammie's side. Cammie's nose wrinkled.

"Suddenly, it smells a bit like a wet dog around here," she said, her eyes turned to Townsend. "Oh, it's just you."

"Quite the little stubborn girl aren't you?" Townsend asked. "I know you like me, why are you pretending not to?"

Cammie didn't respond but she noticed as her friends hit on their targets. Liz accidentally spilled her milk on the table, stammering apologies to Jarold. Macey was all over Manny, and he was  _loving_  the attention and Townsend… His eyes were only on her.

She was better at flirting then she had always imagined she was it seemed.

"What makes you think I'm pretending?" She asked him. He smiled.

"Because I got your name. Cameron Ann."

She rolled her eyes.

"There's no significance to it. I've never asked your name," she responded. He smiled.

"Oh, it's Townsend. Edward Townsend. What do you think? Cameron Ann Townsend?" He asked her.

"A little tacky I think," she stated. "No ring to it."

Cameron Ann Goode... Now  _that_  had a ring to it. She missed Zach already, and they were just getting started

"I have some business to take care of this weekend. If you're going to be around, well, I'd like to take you with me," he stated. "I'd look even more powerful with a girl hanging off my arm."  
"You think I'd ever hang off of you?" She asked. He smiled.

"No, I know you'd like to. Be protected by a strong man. I'll treat you so well when you are older. We'll be rich you know. Come with me," he begged. His face was close to hers. Too close for comfort really but she didn't let her discomfort show on her face.

Instead, she let him hover there, she stared at him, allowed her eyes to flicker to his lips and back up. She pressed her lips together.

"Fine," she stated. "I'll come. It better not be boring though."

He smiled and stood up, he held his hand out towards her, waiting for her to take it.

"Come on then. Let me introduce you to my world."

Cammie didn't hesitate to take his hand and follow him into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, funny story. I was in my last class of the day, I'd had a huge essay due, I'd had tons of chemistry homework, struggled through my chem class, a hell-of-a Social Differences quiz, and I've just turned in my essay thinking damn. I did it. I survived today. Everything I had to do is finished, it's done. I lived.
> 
> Which is of course when I remembered that I still had some three-thousand words to write for this chapter. So sorry that it is late guys! But here it is! Normally, there'd just be one more chapter left on this story, but this chapter was looking at 4,000 maybe 5,000 words so I decided I needed to cut it in half. Don't worry though, it'll actually be out on time.
> 
> And hey! If you guys are looking for stories to read this Halloween, I'll be posting a Zammie one-shot called The Haunting of Gallagher Mansion. So, ya know, check it out! Anyhow, see you guys around! Sorry again for today! I'm looking at a very long night thanks to this story.


End file.
